


Spaceman? It's Me, Scott

by SassyNewbie



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Peter Quill, Bisexual Scott, End Game Spoilers, Flirty Thor, M/M, drunk messes, galaxy brain ship, listen antlord is a really good ship if u think about it, peter still has abilities from his planet father, quantum healing powers, scott gets healing powers eventually, slowish burn, then its a fire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 11:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18738409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyNewbie/pseuds/SassyNewbie
Summary: (Previous title was Two Trucks >v>)A celebration is thrown in the Avengers honor after the results of Endgame. Scott Lang gets invited to said celebration and meets a downhearted Peter Quill. The two bond over Scott's awkwardness and his fanboy knowledge while becoming closer than either would've expected.A Scott/Peter fic/AntLord multi-chapter fic because I swear guys they'd make the perfect couple.Spoilers for Endgame inside so, yeah. Warning.Rating will change in later chapters (in chapter 3 to be specific)





	1. I'm Antman...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first Avenger fanfic and I really hope it goes well. I just noticed a severely lack in Scott Lang pairing fics and I love my boy too much. So here we go! First chapter!

It had been about 8 weeks since Bruce had snapped everyone back to life. It had been about 8 weeks since Tony’s sacrifice, and it had been about 8 weeks since Tony's funeral. Everyone had their time to mourn, grieve and heal as best as they could. So it was decided, in honor of the heroes who not only brought everyone back but also fought against Thanos army, that a celebration (an official celebration) was past due. It didn’t feel right to celebrate their victory in the Avengers tower without Stark present, but in a way, it was yet another parting tribute to Tony’s memory. So it was decided then the celebration would be held there.

Scott was actually shocked when Nick Fury himself had tracked down the ex-convict, waiting for him outside of his apartment instead of breaking inside his house like how he normally would with others. Scott was even more surprised when he had heard he was officially invited to attend a celebration in his honor.

His honor.

Well, technically his _and others_ but-

He’d come a long way from “who are you again?”

“So I expect to see you there Mr. Lang.” Nick had told him, face holding an intensity that only Nick Fury himself could create. Scott, not really knowing what to say and as usually being his awkward self replies with. “Its Antman.” instead of a thank-you or what time? Which earns him a cross yet confused look from Fury. “Antman?”

Ah, well. He’s on his way from “who are you”. Can’t expect everyone to notice the little guys.

“Erm- nothing, Nick- Fury! Sir-? Nick...uh...Fury Sir?”

With another pointed look Fury stuffs his hands in his pockets, turning his heel. “You’re a weird one, Mr. Lang.” He says and Scott guesses that's Fury-code for ‘see you there!’

* * *

 

Scott had honestly expected very few people to attend the celebration, mainly because well, they’re the Avengers, of course, they have busier things to do. Thankfully his assumption had been wrong and quite a few people showed up to the turnout, even that freaky portal cloak guy that basically saved all their asses from getting completely pummeled by Thanos’s army. Maybe he’d talk to him later. Maybe after a couple of drinks to calm his nerves first, lease he embarrass himself in front of _an actual fucking wizard_.

The raven-haired male had made his way over to the built-in bar, fixing to make himself a good old fashion screwdriver when he had run into a familiar face.

Well, actually nearly everyone here was a familiar face because he’s actually fought beside all of these people and oh my god that was so cool. But anyways…

He hadn’t recognized this person, at least not instantly. It wasn’t until he spoke that he had remembered who it was.  
“Ah! Hello there, Shrinking Time-Heist Man! It is good to see you came!” Thor had appeared at his side, clasping his shoulder in a greeting. Scott tried to hide his surprise and tried even harder to hide his gaze from Thor’s face to his stomach. Where a fat depressed beer gut had once been there was now a flat stomach in place. Holy shit that's impressive. How does one lose that much weight in like...2 months? Scott shook his head from his thoughts.

“Whoa! Hey...Thor? ItsAntManByTheWay- Wow! Look...look at you!” he exclaims, touching Thor's stomach without thinking, causing a booming chuckle from the Asgardian. “Why, yes thank you. I have been quite busy as of late and I have managed to reform my stomach to it’s all mighty glory. I apologize for you having to see me in such a low state.”

All Scott could do was blink in amazement. I mean, a literal demigod was right in front of him, so it was sort of hard for him to think of what to say. “Hey man, I don’t blame you. We’ve all been there.” Scott mixes the orange juice and vodka together, feeling a bit fancy he add a fresh slice of orange juice on the rim of his glass. “Though, few of us can hop back from it.” the raven headed male adds, taking a sip of his drink.

“Indeed!” Thor comments.

When the pair eventually lost things to talk about. Well, more like Scott didn’t know what to say without seeming really fucking weird to the Asgardian. Scott gestures to the built-in bar. “You uh, want anything to drink? I don’t know that many drinks but I can try to make any if you’ve got a recipe?” Thor gives a kind smile, shaking his head. “Ah, thank you but I’ll stick to wine.” the blonde gestures to his flask, lifting it in a ‘cheers’ fashion before taking a swig of it. Scott simply shrugs to himself. He was about to take a seat next to the Asgardian but was stopped by the sound of someone on the opposite end of the bar, huffing loudly and plopping into the seat.

“Jack and coke.” Is all the male had said.

Scott could’ve sworn the guy looked familiar as well but not as familiar as Thor was. He had short slightly curly brunette hair (or was it dirty blonde? He can't tell in the lighting) and a maroon colored jacket covered battle scars. Scott, the now self-made bartender of this tiny party had started making the drink. He slides it over to the male who had downed it in one swig before glaring at him, silently demanding another. A little rude, but to be fair the male had looked like he’d seen better days. He obviously wasn’t up for conversation though, if his headphones were any indication and- **holy shit was that a fucking** **Walkman**  in his pocket what the fuck.

Scott gave a nod at the stranger, walking back to make him another drink. He passes the drink back to the stranger, who this time doesn’t down it all and actually mumbles a ‘thank you’ which makes Scott give his signature wide-smile to him in response. The ex-con turns his attention back to Thor and in a low whisper he says “Wow that was kinda awkward, who even is this guy?” Thor stares at him puzzled for a moment, turning to look at where Scott had been. His face goes from mild confusion to bright surprise.

“Ah! Young Quail! You’ve finally joined us!” Thor walks over and sits next to the other male (Who Scott is sure is not really named Quail because who the fuck would name their son Quail? Maybe if he was an alien but this guy looked human enough so Scotts staying skeptical) Scott trails behind Thor on the other side of the counter, trying not to look like he’s eavesdropping.

‘Quail’ had given Thor an annoyed glance which had only grown more hateful as Thor took off his headphones with unintentional rudeness. “Quail, it’s quite rude to wear those in a public place, you do know this is a social gathering right?” Thor says, oblivious to ‘Quails’ attitude.

The brunette simply scoffs choosing to ignore Thor. The Asgardian decides to grab the brunette by the shoulders, forcing him to look directly at Scott.

“Have you met my friend, Scotch? He’s the shrinky man. The one who had come up with the idea to go back in time. A good lad. You two should talk.” and with a hearty slap on both of their shoulders, Thor takes his leave, drinking from his flask again.

The silence between the two remaining males feels almost hostile.

Scott hates uncomfortable silence, he was too used to it with Hope and had decided to take the lead. “It’s Scott.” the ex-con gets an annoyed confused-yet intrigued look from the brunette. “My name- I mean- It’s Scott. Scott Lang- not scotch. I’m not tape.” Silence.

“How do you think a tape power would work? I personally think that’s basically like a Spiderman power. Because it’d be based off stickiness and durability kinda like his web stuff-”

“Who are you.”

Scott pauses. “S...Scott? _I just said tha_ \- oh! You mean superhero name? I’m Antman!”

The other male raising an eyebrow, taking the last gulp of his drink, giving a loud swallow before replying. “Never heard of it.” he simply says, placing the glass down with a harsh ‘clink’

“Yeah...yeah, most people haven’t apparently.”

  
“Guess we got something in common then. I’m Peter Quill. Not ‘Quail’. Better know as Starlord.” Peter waits for the incoming ‘who?’ response but instead gets an -admittedly- overplayed gasp.

“Holy fuck- you’re one of the Guardians!”

Peter raises his eyebrows in shock, actually surprised someone (on Earth at least) knows about him. “That's- Yeah.” A pause then a flattered look. “You know me?”

Scott picks up his drink, rushing hurriedly to the seat next to Peter. “Uh- yes?? You’re like...a technically a god aren’t you?? Well, your dad was anyways.”  
“He was a planet, not a god. But yeah. I didn’t know anyone really knew that about me. At least on Earth.” Quill says, a little too happy about his ego being stroked.

“Oh. Well, I dunno about other people but after I heard about the infinity stones- and how basically no human could hold one -cause they looked really pretty and I wanted to touch one??- I asked that blue-skinned robot lady about the human that held the purple stone and didn’t get torn to shreds. She told me about you and the other guardians.” Scott explains, his cheery demeanor never fading.

Scott's cheeriness is sort of infectious, even if Peter didn’t really know the guy. He could feel himself perking up. “You mean Nebula? You know, you’d be surprised at how bad she used to be.”  
“She called me an idiot.”

“Me too.”

A shared chuckle broke out between the two.

“In fact, I’m pretty sure she wanted to kill all of the Guardians at some point in her life.”

“Ah well, that’s how it is sometimes with villains. I’m currently at 50% of total villains redeemed.” Scott says, proudly.

“Oh yeah?” Quill challenges, with a lopsided smirk which for whatever reason makes Scott's face flush a little bit when he sees it. He quickly slurps away the rest of his drink as Quill continues talking. “Well, I don’t mean to brag that much but I’ve redeemed at least 80% of the bad guys I’ve ran into.” the brunette relishes in the shocked gasp of admiration from the other.

“Really!? Wow! I’ve only had one -well technically 2 but the other person wasn't really bad- person redeemed, but then again I haven’t really been doing this superhero thing for too long I mean, after the snap-”

A pause.

Then a shaky exhale.

“I mean, after seeing what REAL superheroes go up against. Seeing the result if I ever failed on taking someone down? It was pretty eye opening and made me sort of...want to call the whole the thing off. I mean, I missed out on my own daughter growing up. It was…Terrible. But I dunno it has its ups and downs you know?”

Quill seemed to fall quiet, returning to the same state he was in earlier. “Yeah. Well. At least she survived. At least you can still go back to her.”

Scott gave a sad smile, seeming to understand what Quill was implying.

“If it uh...if it makes you feel any better. I lost someone too trying to bring everyone back. I mean, I didn’t know her that well, but she seemed like a good person. A good person who probably made a ton of bad mistakes in the past- but good at heart you know? Her name was Natasha but a lot of people called her Nat. She was really strong, reminded me a lot of Hope -Hope is my ex-girlfriend by the way- but I could tell that we, slowly started to become her family and it sucks knowing that now but also makes me feel good that she was able to be a hero in the end you know? Made everyone proud. I think even if we could’ve somehow returned the soul stone and got her back she’d be disappointed that she didn’t actually die with a purpose.”

Peter fell silent, debating on venting his thoughts to this stranger. It might’ve been the slight buzz he was starting to get or that Scott seemed to at least have an understanding of what he was going through but he felt he could at least get some venting out to someone that isn’t going to be distracted by the new Asgardian demigod.

Not that his crew was doing that.

( _They kinda were_ )

Letting out a sigh, feeling physical pain from thinking of what to say, he begins to vent.

“She begged me to kill her if Thanos ever got to her. And...I was going to.” A swallow. “Then uh...we nearly beat him. We almost had the gauntlet off. He said her name and...I just knew what he did. She was gone- she was gone and...then she came back. But- ah, it wasn’t her.” a sad chuckle came out of the brunette, who was staring into his empty drink glass, swirling around the last drops of alcohol in it. “It was but, it wasn’t her. She wasn’t who...She was supposed to be. And I don’t think- at least not in this timeline, that she’s going to be who she was. At least not with me.” the brunette went quiet.

“I don’t know what's worse. Losing something you had. Or having something that lost you.” he mutters lowly.

Scott's eyebrows furrowed, clearly distressed for the other. He silently prayed to himself that he wouldn’t make light of this situation like he seems to have a knack for. Okay, Scott, be serious- Be.  
Serious.  
**Say.**  
_**Words!**_

“Well...I guess if anything you can be glad that who you’ve lost...has moved on. And they don’t have to feel the pain that you’re still feeling. They can be who they want to be because you’re giving them that space and that choice for them. You can find happiness in their new experiences that you get to see for a second time. I wish I was able to forget some experiences just so I could feel that happiness I got from it the first time. You know? And- just cause someone forgets who you use to be doesn’t mean you won’t find someone that won’t love who you are now. Whether it’s the same person- or something completely different. Or the same person that is completely different.” Scott spoke carefully, glancing at the other male who seemed to be thinking deeply about what he had said. After some silence, Quill seemed to be staring intensely at Scott, as if calculating in his head what to respond with.

The raven-haired male could feel his face heating up in either embarrassment or shyness and he clears his throat tilting his head to the bar. “You uh, seem like you want some time to yourself so I’m going to get a drink then I’m gonna fuck off and leave you alone.”

Scott gets up to leave but is stopped by a tug on his arm.

“What’s up?” the ex-con tries to ask casually, a sudden shyness to his tone.

“Look, I’m just gonna say we’ve both been through a lot of shit and I don’t want to drink alone or go back to the ship,” Scott's eyes widen ‘ship!? What ship!? He’d like to go on a ship!’, “So, you want to be my drinking buddy tonight? Drink with the famous half-planet, holder of infinity stone, Starlord?” Peter gave another lopsided smile at Scott.

Scotts eyes were blown in slight shock, not really knowing what to do. On one hand, he really did want to. On the other hand, alcohol wasn’t really the best thing especially when he was around someone as important and -attractive- as Quill. Against his best interest, Scott excitedly nods at Peter, who gives him a genuine smile in return.

Scott leaves briefly only to return with two drink glasses, vodka, jack, coke and, orange juice. “So we don’t have to keep going back.” He explains bashfully.

“Good thinking.”

* * *

 

Scott hadn’t been drunk in a good while, so he had forgotten just how it affected him. Him and Peter went from casual conversations ranging from Scott's daughter to Quill's crewmates, to complaining about Thor and his struggle to maintain leadership to straight up scream-singing together. At some point, they had gotten into a dance-off which, unfortunately, Peter had to resign his title of dance king from because holy fuck Scott knew how to move those hips.

_Not that he was staring._

Okay, maybe _a little_. The way Scott moved was a hypnotizing. Plus no one else in his crew ever wanted to dance with him (well maybe small Groot but he’d grown past that long ago) so he could appreciate a good dancing partner.

Peter had stepped back to take another swig of bourbon when he had returned he was extremely confused. There were loud whoops and calls to strip along with a circle being formed around the main dancefloor. Quill pushed his way past people and there drunkenly dancing together was Thor and Scott with someone else standing next to them shaking their head in embarrassment. Falcon, he thinks his name is.

“I am the King of Asgard as well as the King of dancing, Shrink Man! You cannot beat such a being!” the Asgardian exclaims, tearing off his shirt and throwing it in a random direction which only caused the whooping people to roar in excitement.

“Well I’m sorry but the king is about to be dethroned!” Scott announces loudly, taking off his own shirt and swinging it above his head, lip syncing to the music while gyrating his hips. The two looked absolutely ridiculous.

But damn did Scott look good. Quill was shocked at how lean and cut the male was.

That’s the alcohol talking, of course, Peter tells himself. Even as he downs some more liquid encouragement to join the two in their shirtless battle.

Scott notices Quill walking towards them, taking a place near the bugman. “Hah! We’re gonna kick your ass, God of Thunder!” Scott exclaims, slinging an arm around Quill's neck. The brunette gives a wide grin, flipping off Thor in agreement.

“Ah! Quail, you’ve finally crawled out of your hole!” Thor booms happily. “And yet it’s only to be met with complete failure!” the Asgardian laughs out.

“You shut you, meany, dumb head face, thunder-man! You’re going D _OOOWN_!” Scott yells, kicking up the intensity of his movements and hip-rolls.

The three dance for a while, getting whoops and catcalls from the bystanders and a couple of awkward looks from others. It isn't until Quill finally strips off his shirt from the intense heat in the room that Scott actually stops in his tracks.

Uhh wow. **Whoa**.

Quill looks good.

He’s the stocky type of cut. He has the muscle build along with the broadness and uh, Scott wouldn’t necessarily say this is exactly his type of man

_**But this is exactly his type.** _

“Hah! You have stopped dancing. That is technically a forfeit!” Thor exclaims joyously and Scott at the moment is too distracted.

“Hey, that’s not fair. We tie at best!”

The Asgardian lets out a snort. “As you say so.” he gives in, going back to dancing.

Scott was still staring at Peter, mouth parted in awe and oh my god Scott calm down, it’s just a very attractive guy. You’re one of those. He thinks. Does Quill think so?

**Calm.** _**DOWN.**_ Scott.

“I’m uh...I’m gonna go get some air,” Scott says breathlessly to Quill, who gives him an odd look but nods. “You going home or just outside?” he inquires, trying his best not to seem like he's desperate.

“Just- Just outside. For a couple of minutes. It’s uh. Kinda -Phew- Kinda hot in here!” Scott says in a slightly squeaky voice. Peter nods and gives a mock salute to Scott as he quickly backs out of the building.

Scott had stumbled his way down the stairs to the building. Unfortunately, he had lost his footing and tripped. He fell with a muffled pained ‘ow’. The bugman decided to turn over and just lay on his back. The sky was clear and the night was brightly lit with stars. He could hear the muffled beat of the music from inside the building and this was enough to calm his nerves.

_~Needless to say, I keep her in check. She was all bad-bad, nevertheless~_

_~Callin' it quits now, baby, I'm a wreck. Crash at my place, baby, you're a wreck~_

In his relaxed state he almost didn’t notice the sound of heavy boots stomping their way down the stairs and the loudly sung ‘COME AND GET YOUR LOVE!’

It seemed the stairs liked to curse drunken idiots with falling because the next thing Scott knew Quill singing was cut off with a loud ‘oh shit!’ as he tripped. Scott instinctively held his hands in front of his chest so that he wouldn’t have his skull crushed under Quills. Thankfully it worked and the brunette had both hands on either side of Scott, a look of embarrassment and surprise on him.  
“Whoa. Hey, thanks. I’m a dumbass, sorry.”

Scott laughs, giving Quill a lazy smile. “It’s okay. There are worse things you could be.” he teases.  
“So I went from having your utmost respect to being known as a dumbass? Sounds about right. That’s how it usually goes.” the brunette grins as Scott lets out a genuine laugh at his joke. Scotts laughing caused Peter to start laughing and soon the two of them were giggling like madmen with each other. Soon it subsided to silence with a huff of amusement every now and then.

Peter hadn’t noticed how close his face was to Scott's. He hadn’t noticed how tightly pressed he was against him. He hadn’t noticed the sharp breath Scott gave when Peter had slightly adjusted himself on top of Scott.

Where his focus went was on the muffled music coming from the building and the way Scott's eyes reflect light. The slight tint to the males' cheeks due to their intense laughter. He could practically hear the distant music attempting to replace the sound of his heart pounding in his ear.

_~Then you're left in the dust. Unless I stuck by ya~_

Quill feels a genuine smile as Scott looks him dead in the eyes while expressively lip-syncing the song playing.

_~You're a sunflower. I think your love would be too much~_

  
He points at Peter to continue the lip-sync but is surprised when the brunette grabs ahold of his hand. Scotts even more surprised when Peter gets impossibly closer to his face. The two stare at each other, breathing heavily and it isn’t until Scott practically feels the other males lips on his and Peter starts to lip sync to the song that a thought occurs in his mind.

_I wanna kiss him._

Scott smells the alcohol on the other's breath with a hint of...oh my god is that _mint?_ Did Peter somehow sneak in a breath mint when Scott wasn’t looking or- he decides in that moment, fuck it, and presses his lips to the others.

He’s instantly met with a returned heated kiss. Quill was practically crushing his lips against the others, making sloppy wet kissing sounds as he continuously presses his lips onto Scotts. He sloppily shoves his tongue inside of Scott's mouth, loving how the raven males tongue shyly licks at his back. The hand holding Scott's hand tightly wrapping around the fingers. Scott intertwined their fingers together, his other hand on the back of the brunette's neck.

Peter currently had his other hand tightly gripping at Scott's raven locks, giving a slight tug on it as he intensely kisses the ant-lover.

He was rewarded with a horribly hidden whine. Oh. Well then. That’s something.

Giving a slightly harder tug Quill tore his lips off of Scott's only to lean down to lightly nip at the male's chest. Scott wasn’t really responsive there so the brunette moved to suck on his neck which elicited a lewd strangled moan out of the male beneath him. Quill smiled victoriously against Scott's neck and the ex-con let out another whine, rolling his hips forward out of habit. Both males had taken a sharp breath as Scott unintentionally ground his crotch against Quills.  
There was a sudden silence between the two, the only sound coming from either was soft pants. Scott's face was flushed with lust and shame. The guardian was looking down at him intensely, his eyes practically burning into Scotts when he gave an experimental grind against the male, causing Scott to writh under him with a soundless moan. A confident smirk appeared on the buzzed guardians face. Neither said a word, too busy staring at one another, making mental decisions.

The muffled sound of rubber ducks quacking had filled the temporary silence between the two. Scott squeezed his eye shut, trying really hard to ignore it but unfortunately, it was too silly of a ringtone to ignore.

“I...I uh…”

“Yeah! Yeah of course- no man go ahead!”

Quill slowly slides off of Scott and Scott pulls out his phone, sliding the option for ‘I’m busy, text me’ instead of answering the call trying very hard not to ignore the awkwardness.

But it wouldn’t be Scott if there wasn’t awkwardness.

“Fuck.” He groans quietly. “My- my daughter’s friend got grounded so she can’t sleep over there like she was supposed to and I have to go pick her up,” he says, defeated. Peter attempts to act casual as if he wasn’t 3 seconds from fucking Scott into the dirt.

“Hey, it’s alright! No worries.”

“But oh my god _you’re really hot_ and all I want to do right now is be ravished by you and oh my god you’re literally like a god and I made out with a _god_ and-”

Quill chuckles, feeling his cheeks lightly tint pink.

“Slow down there, Bugbutt. Listen uh. Just- just- Here.” Quill feels his pockets, his fingers shakily gripping something. He coughs out shyly handing Scott what looked like a phone.  
“Jesus, first the Walkman and now this thing?” Scott laughs, attempting to find the contacts app. Peter scoffs at him. “Hey, I’ll have you know that right there is the most advanced form of communication in the galaxy.”

“Oh yeah, I’m sure. Right next to the Walkman being the best device to carry music on.”

“Hey if it bothers you so much I can just take my phone back.”

Scott sticks out his tongue at Quill, both of them softly laughing. The bugman hands Quill his ‘phone’ back.  
“You sure you’re good to drive?” Quill frowns slightly at the male. Scott gives a cheerful energetic nod in response.  
“Yep! I sobered up quite a bit so I’m good. I’ll uh...see you around? That is if you're not in another galaxy.” Scott asks, tugging his shirt back on and Quill gives a nod of his own.  
“Yup Yup!”  
“Ah, uh. Okay.”  
“Okay.”  
“See ya…?”  
“You know it.”  
An awkward standstill breaks out between the two which makes Quill laugh loudly, leaning down to place a soft kiss on Scott's lips.

“See you around, Man of Ants.”

“It’s...Antman.” Scott whispers mainly to himself as he slowly backs away to his car, not fully ready to stop looking at the guardian.

Once Scott was out of eyesight Quill allowed himself to breathe, his nerves finally calming down. He looked at his phone-like device noticing there was a new memo on his home screen. Curiously he opens it.

‘Hey! I don’t know how to use this dinosaur aged technology so I’m just gonna leave my number here! It's _XXX-XXX-XXXX_. Somehow Scott had managed to fit a selfie on the memo as well, how he managed to not only use the camera but also take this without Quill knowing, he’d never know. But it made him smile nonetheless.

_Oh boy._ He’s in **danger.**


	2. Rocketboots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So this was originally going to be a longer chapter but I decided I'd rather update it asap and have something sooner rather than nothing later ;v;
> 
> Enjoy~  
> I love these dORKS

The next morning Scott work up with a mild headache. He didn't get nearly as trashed as he had anticipated yesterday. As luck would have it, Cassie and her friend had managed to beg her friends parents into having her stay the night. No one could resist that sweet face with puppy eyes.

_Well, at least not Scott._

He had planned on going back to the celebration to see if maybe that handsome stranger-not-stranger he had made out with was still there but he decided against it. _Well,_ more like he psyched himself out of it due to extreme shy awareness. Plus he needed sleep anyways, he had to be a test guinea pig at the Pym's yet again. Being stuck in the Quantum Realm for 5 years and having little to no effect on his physical appearance or mental state was a breakthrough for them, thus leading to more experiments.

Scott didn't mind though if anything it was kinda cool to not only have hands-on knowledge of huge scientific breakthroughs but also because he never had a dull story to tell Cassie afterward. It was a hell of a lot harder to entertain a 16-year-old than an 8-year-old. So these Pym visits were always more of a good thing than bad. Even if his and Hope's breakup was a little...awkward and out of nowhere.

It wouldn't be a Scott experience if awkwardness wasn't involved though.

Scott had glanced at the time, _ah 2 pm._ He was supposed to be at Pym’s at 2:30 so he was already running late if you took into account the time it took him to get ready. He tried really hard to ignore the 3 messages he had from an unknown number, as even just looking at the notification caused his stomach to do flips. Pretending like he had more important things to do rather than to open the messages. He wasn't anxious or anything no- he's fine.

“Dad, get out of bed. You've been sleeping for like 19 hours!” he hears his daughter whine outside of his bedroom door, instantly smiling at her voice. With a long dramatic sigh, he replies in his best old man impression, “How long has it been? Do they still make cassette tapes?”

  
Cassie rolls her eyes and opens his bedroom door, she sees him sprawled out diagonally in his bed with not only the sheets but the blankets and pillows as well tucked in every which way beside him. “Come on, Dad. Hope said to make sure I get you there on time.” the young Lang sits on the edge of her father's bed as he flops over once more with a huff.

“Okay, _fiiiine_.” Scott sits himself up...then he flops back down again causing Cassie to laugh, lightly slapping her dad's arm.

“Fine fine.” he huffs once more, this time actually getting out of his bed. He gives his daughter a kiss on the forehead and a quick ‘love you’ before taking off to go shower.

After a quick change and a messy styling of hair, he was out of his apartment, on his way to the Pym's.

Scott had arrived 12 minutes late but, hey at least he was there right? He was ushered inside by Hope who also playfully smacked him for being late. As test after test, shrinking growing and going subatomic several times continued on throughout the hours Hope had noticed Scott kept darting his eyes between whoever was talking to his phone. After a while, it seemed to annoy her father enough. Hank had quietly placed the clipboard he was jotting notes over and rubs the bridge of his nose where harsh imprints from his glasses lie.

“Scott.”  
It was more of a statement rather than a question.

“Hm? Yeah?”

“If you have a prior conversation you need to end I'd appreciate it if you could finish it before we run tests again. Please, and thank you?”

Scott's cheeks lit up bashfully, giving a nervous smile to all of the Pyms, Hope looking amused and her mother looking, patient.

“A-Alright thanks. It'll be just a minute I swear.”  
Scott quickly leaves the lab, grabbing his phone on the way out. With a puff and a few slaps to the face to hype him up he finally opens up the text messages he's been avoiding, noticing two new ones (which had him panicking again)

-

 **Unknown Number:** _hey this is aunt-mom, right?_  
**Unknown Number:** _just kidding :) goodnight scott_  
**12:46 PM**  
**Unknown Number:** _you've successfully defeated a guardian because I'm pretty sure I'm dying from this hangover. next time we meet please convince me to not have it over drinks_  
**Unknown Number:** _well if you do wanna meet again?? I demand a dance rematch_  
**3:45 PM**  
**Unknown Number:** _no response. and you call my phone the dinosaur aged technology!_

-

Scott could feel his heart pounding faster and faster as conflicting emotions hit him all at once. Happiness, giddiness, nervousness oh my God the anxiety and relief that Peter actually wanted to see him and said it himself. Well, texted it but same thing.

-

 **You:** _I would've had a better time figuring out texting on a brick than that thing you call a phone_  
**You:** _also sorry for not responding I'm still not over the fact that I'm literally talking to freaking starlord??? not to mention you're really really awesome and I cant get over how awesome you were and I dont want to seem like a dummy head and say dummy things_

-

Scott could feel his blood rushing as he waited for a reply. What if Peter wasn't interested in talking anymore because he took so long to reply?? What if Scott had already made things too weird? What if-

_*ding*_

Ah, a message from Peter.

-

 **Unknown Number:** _pfft_  
**Unknown Number:** _you're such a fanboy_  
**U** **nknown Number:** _it's okay I know my swagger is too intense sometimes. your forgiven_

-

After a couple of minutes of Scott struggling what to reply with his phone lets out another _*ding*_

It's a picture of Peter in his spaceship **(OH MY GOD A FREAKING SPACESHIP** ) with a dead expression, a grey-skinned man mid-jump behind Peter and a... _rodent_ of some kind. He couldn't tell, the thing must've been running because it was blurry in the picture.

-

 **Unknown Number:** _please distract me_

-

Scott extends his arm to reply with a selfie of his own, a dramatic sad face on display. He snaps the picture and sends it to Peter.

-

 **You:** _sorry : ( I've got to be a lab monkey for a couple of hours. I'm free after? Maybe you can show me your ship_  
**You:** _correction, please show me your ship_

-

There's no reply from Peter for a good couple of minutes and right before Scott puts back on his helmet to continue the lab tests he gets a message from him.

**-**

**Unknown Number:** _whoa. you look cute_  
**Unknown Number:** _nice outfit_

-

Scott lets out a totally-manly-not-over-the-top squeal before returning to the lab.

* * *

After several long hours of testing, teasing, poking and prodding Scott finally exits the Pym household, orange slice in mouth. Hope follows him out to his car, just in case of a fall.

“See you later, Scotty. Try not to die, dad wants more tests done tomorrow too!”

Scott heavily plops on the driver's seat in his car. “That's all we ever do. _Not that I'm complaining-_ I feel like a science experiment!”

“You kinda are, in a way.” Hope jokes, punching the raven-haired male on the shoulder earning a soft cranky ‘ow’ in response.

“Maybe bring Cassie by tomorrow that way we can bond over little-Scott.”

“That happened like- one time! You should've seen when I had accidentally turned into a baby and then an old man.”

“Oh my God. What?”

“Nothing! See you later, I'll be back tomorrow let me know if you guys need anything.” Scott quickly outs the car in reverse before Hope can press him for more details about his…’ accomplishments’ in time travel. She gives him a soft laugh, waving him goodbye.

When Scott arrived home he noticed Cassie wasn't there. Probably out with her friends again, which he didn't mind. She'd probably text him if she was going anywhere else. She had her own independent life wasn't nearly as family oriented as she used to be due to losing both her parents for 5 years.

It really sucked not being able to do anything about that. At least she found friendships in hard times…  
But still. It hurt Scott deeply that he wasn't there for his little girl when she needed him.

**_He could use a distraction right about now._ **

Scott pulls out his phone, smiling at another picture message he got from Quill. This one seemed to be a shitty stick drawing of him and Scott in front of a low-quality jpg image of a spaceship. Scott laughed quietly to himself, saving the picture.

-

 **You:** _dude you didnt tell me you had sick art skills_ _too!_  
**You:** _also I'm finished with work for the day and need a distraction_

-

Scott didn't expect several seconds later to be hearing his silly ringtone.

Picking up his phone cautiously and giving a confused sounding ‘ _hello?_ ’ he's instantly met with a loud whooshing sound in the background and someone yelling into their phone 'HEY!'

It's Quill.

Scott tries to ignore the way his stomach flips.

“Hi! Uh, what's up?” he tries to sound casual.

“HI!” there's a clicking sound and Scott can hear the other much clearly, still a faint woosh in the background.

“I was bored and kinda wanted to check out your work. I never really got to learn about your superpowers and stuff-”

“o...oh! Well-”

“And to make a long story short I kinda just impulsively made my way toward your house?”

“Wha- how!?”

“You really have to turn your location on your photos off, it's too easy to find you… _this isn't creepy is it_?”

Scott snorted out a laugh, quickly covering his mouth.

“Ahhhm, no not at all! Just surprising.”

“Okay good, I don't wanna seem like a creep. Hey, by the way, turn around.”

Scott was too busy focusing on Peter's voice to really hear the distant buzz of air and the soft clack of feet landing. He looks out his window, spotting the same handsome rugged male he met at the celebration last night. Same red coat and everything, though he had a cool helmet that Scott only got a glance of before it disappeared.

Scott quickly rushes to the front door, taking a shortstop to fix his hair in the reflection of a spoon. He opens his door with a nervous “Well hello there- **OH MY GOD**!” a sharp gasp comes out of him as he scrambles out of his door, falling to his knees “ARE THOSE FREAKING ROCKET BOOTS!? DID YOU JUST FLY TO MY HOUSE. **IN ROCKET BOOTS**?!” he practically screams out, his voice cracking every so often in his excitement.

Quill throws his head back and lets out a laugh, he fondly runs ruffles Scott's hair, helping the male up. “Yeah. _Yeah, I did_. Whatchu gonna do about it?”

“Most likely cry _because that is probably one of the coolest things someone’s done to see me._ ”

Even though Scott spoke in a cheerful manner, Peter clutched his chest a kicked puppy look on his face, “Awh Scott.” the man in question quickly wipes his eyes, blinking rapidly. “Oh my god, Scott. Really?” a soft laugh comes from Quill as he stares at the bugman in disbelief.

Hey if a hot half-celestial man tracked your location via picture and flew all the way from his spaceship to your home in frickin _ROCKET BOOTS_ you’d tear up too.  
“I’m good! I’m good!” Scott clears his throat, casually leaning against his front door.

Which he miscalculates and ends up almost falling over, if not for Quill catching him.  
“Ah. Uh. Sorry.”  
“‘S all good.”

Silence. Another beat of staring breaks out between the two. Scott thinks to himself how Peter is able to pull off having a mustache. Most guys his age look like creepy youth pastors but Quill pulls it off very nicely.

Quill stares deeply into Scott's eyes, loving just how green they were. They reminded him of Missouri and the various hues of grass that was there. They were soft and kind, yet those eyes held onto unspoken pain. He’s seen the same strength behind those iris’s in someone close to him before. Without another thought, he leans down and places a gentle, slow kiss on the male's lips.

Scott had been in mid-thought thinking if maybe he’d look just as attractive as Quill with a mustache, decided against it and returned back to looking at Quill, noticing the focused look in his eyes. When the brunette had kissed him it made the bugman’s head spin in a really good way. Though the kiss didn’t last long,its effects certainly did. Scott could feel his face heat up and the shyness from earlier had returned at full force.

A comfortable silence mellowed between the smiling males.

“Do you want to ride me?”

_Uh._

“Wh...what!?”

“I-” It was Peter's turn to be embarrassed now. “I meant like- Take a fly with me and my cool rocket boots. I could carry you! I meant the boots!” he exclaims, fumbling for an explanation and cursing his word choice. He sees brief relief on Scott's face, then the slightest bit of disappointment. “Don’t get me wrong- I’d love for you to ride- I mean, I-” Quill lets out an exasperated nervous chuckle. “Rocket boots are cool, aren’t they cool? Yeah, they are, let's talk about that!”

Scott’s emotions are wild right now, he barely can get out a word. “I- Yes, ride- you?” a pause. “Yes? Yes to both?”

“Like yes to riding?”

“Yes.”

“Yes,” Peter repeats, eyebrows furrowed. “To both...? You mean like-”

“So about those rocket boots!” Scott pipes up, a tight forced smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rocketboots amiright


	3. For Science

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wah! I'm so happy so many people enjoy this ;__; It's my first fanfic so I never thought it'd get so much positivity! thank you all!  
> There be smut in this chappie btw.

Scott thinks of himself as an emotional bartender with the current cocktail of emotions he's experiencing. First, he's embarrassed at that awkward slip-up. Next, he feels both shy and giddy when Peter wraps his arms around his waist. Then, he feels fear as _oh my God they're actually lifting off the ground._

_(Rocket boots are still fucking awesome though)_

Lastly, Scott feels relief. He's still clinging tightly to Quill, his fingers clutching at the lapels of his jacket, yet he feels at peace. He lets out a content ‘ _hm_ ’ and looks at the ground beneath them.

Scott feels like Gi-ant man. Except, you know, without the wooziness that comes with it.

Quill had glanced down at the bug man who went from screaming (Scott would argue that he **didn't** scream, excitement just left his body in a physical way.) to being quiet and comfortable.

_This is nice_.

Scott was going to question where they were going but they seemed to arrive at some...park he's never seen before. Which was very odd. Scott liked to think he knew every park where he lived (for younger Cassies sake) but apparently not.

“A park?” he questions.

“A _ship_.” Peter corrects, smirking at the squeal Scott lets out.

* * *

 

“A man made of Ants?”

“No- Drax his name is Scott. His Avenger name is Antman.”

“That’s incredible. How do they all think the same thoughts and speak at the same time in such a harmonious way?”

“He’s a human, Drax. Not an actually ant-male hybrid.”

“Well, you could’ve fooled me. This man is practically an ant. Eat something. I can go hunting tonight and we can have a feast. Your belly will be so engorged you will vomit several times. Then you will need to eat that vomit because you need to keep that weight.” he says with a serious expression, intensely staring the bugman down.

Scott lets out a nervous deep breath, glancing at Peter. The brunette has a hand to his face, fingers tightly clinging to his brow bone.

“Drax, you’re not doing that.”

  
Scott was enjoying himself despite the ant-comment from Drax. He had got to meet at least one of the other guardians. Apparently, the other two (which he learned were named Rocket and Groot. His money is on Groot being the rodent thing he saw in Peters earlier selfie) had been out for the day and wouldn’t be back till later. Quill had assumed Drax had gone with them so Scott could imagine the awkwardness he'd felt when they were instantly met with a suspicious look from the grey-skinned man.

“What is Drax trying to do?” Scott jumped and turned to the new voice joining them. He saw an...almost human-like figure. Except she had all black eyes. And more importantly, some type of antennas sticking out from her head.

Before Drax can say anything, Quill quickly steps between Mantis and Scott, casually showing him off.   
“Mantis, this is Scott Lang. Scott, this is Mantis. She's an empath of some sort and is probably the best sleeping medicine you could ever find.”

The raven-haired male blinks, not really knowing what to say.“Uh...hi there. I’m Scott.” Really? _Really Scott?_ Telling her your name again!?

“It is very nice to meet you, Scott.” she smiles kindly and dips her head in greeting. _Oh thank god she doesn't think I'm a dummy._

“So uh, what’s your gimmick?” she looks confused. “Your…” he gestures to his forehead.

“Oh! I use these to feel emotions. I can also read them, and make others feel something other than what they are feeling.”

Drax suddenly comes into frame again, a devious smirk on his face. “You should let Mantis read your thoughts again, Quill. It'll be like old times.”

Mantis reaches for Quill's hand with a smile on her face, which soon turns into a frown when he quickly shoves it behind him. “Nope. That went horribly and it was really embarrassing by the way!”

Mantis gives an overly confused look at him. “You asked me to show you though?"

“Me and Drax had a bet!”

“A bet which you were only rewarded with embarrassment!” said grey skinned man laughed loudly at him.

“Fuck off, Drax!” Quill flips him off, leaving the current area of the ship, where he went, Scott had no idea.

Scott blinks, eyes opened in an owlish expression. _He's not really sure what's going on but bug lady seems nice, and the grey dude seems like he's having a good time._

Some time passed by and neither Scott, Drax nor Mantis knew what to talk about. Deciding to start something- _anything to break the nothingingness_ Scott cautiously asks Mantis,  
“So would it be weird if I asked you to...you know?” not knowing if this would offend the alien.

Mantis gives a polite nod and gestures for Scott to give his hand. He slowly offers his hand, frowning and looking back to where Quill use to be. He notices Drax perk up, running over and waiting in anticipation. A wide-open grin on his face. Probably waiting for some huge embarrassing secret Mantis would pull out of Scott.

Mantis closes her eyes, her antenna’s glowing a soft white.  _-'Holy fuck thats really cool '_  Scott thinks-When she opens her eyes, her expression shifts from a concerned one to an amused one.

“You are shy and embarrassed of yourself. Insecure”

Scott scoffs, brushing it off as nothing. “Well, I mean, who isn’t?”

“Hey, you leave Scott alone with that, Drax!” Quill reemerges a different outfit this time. More casual. It a fitting look. Scott thinks Quill looked better than before. His shirt seemed a tad too tight, which did wonders for showing off those muscles Scott got a peep of last night. 

Ahhh the muscular and broad build is going to be **_the end of him._**

Quill caught Scotts gaze and gave the male an apologetic smile. The bugman felt his face brighten up at the others smile and-

“You are also very sexually frustrated.”

**Mantis was still holding his hand. Reading his thoughts.**

Dead silence.

Which is soon broken with a booming laugh from Drax, who points at Scott.

“AHAHAHAAH! IT HAPPENED **AGAIN**. OH MY GOD, YOU MUST BE _SO_ EMBARRASSED! MANTIS, DESCRIBE THE EMBARRASSMENT! I MUST KNOW”

Scott had a blank look on his face that didn’t really give away anything he was feeling. Though his bright red face and slight cough he let out said everything. He spares a glance to Peter, who has the same expression, yet more amused than blank.

Peter gives his lopsided smirk at Scott, bouncing his eyebrows suggestively. The raven-haired male is left with his mouth slightly parted his red face heating up more. He huffs out a bashful laugh, avoiding eye contact but forming a grin.

“You are excited now-”

Scott pulls his hand away from Mantis with a ‘ _nononono not again!_ ’ The women just smiles kindly at him as some form of silent apology. She takes her leave from him, finally letting out her held back silent giggles as Drax pulls her aside with a non-discrete “ _Tell me about how embarrassed he was!_ ”

Quill noticed the raven-haired male was finally alone and casually strolled over to him.

“So.” he starts out.

“Sooo…” Scott replies, looking everywhere but Quills face.

“A little frustrated?” Quill teases, sticking his tongue out playfully.

“Hahh... _Aren’t we all_?” the bugman replies nervously.

The guardian nods in faux agreement, allowing an uncomfortable tense silence to fall between the two again. He knew Scott would eventually crack and say something, not being one to allow awkward moments for too long. Scott, instead of talking, had turned to humming. Quill didn't notice it at first, but Scott had been humming the song currently playing on the ship. 

_~Then I heard the guitar player say; "Vamos, Jose's on his way"~_

_~Then I knew, yes I knew I should run; But then I heard her say, yeah~_

“ _Come a little bit closer! You’re my kinda man_ ~ _So big and so strong_!” Scott sings the chorus loudly with outstretched arms.

Quill snorted out a laugh, shaking his head in amusement. “ _Come a little bit closer~I'm all alone and the night is so long!_ ” he half-sings back which causes the other to happily let out a ' _yes! you did the thing!_ '

Quill could feel his heart slightly melting at the sight of the wide happy grin Scott was giving him.

Scott apparently didn’t know all the words to the song, but he was still enthusiastically dancing along to it, humming to it and occasionally saying the words he could remember to the song. Any words he didn’t know he’d replace with a ‘ _doot doo_ -’ Quill, frankly, was overwhelmed with joy and attraction to the male. So much attraction. It was like finding the one person on Earth who actually likes orange Starbursts. _Okay well, maybe not that but something similar._

Cautiously Quill grasps at Scott's waist. The other didn’t stop his slight-dancing-not-really-dancing though-it was more like swaying hips and taking a couple of steps in the same area-. The brunette then used his other hand to sort of spin Scott around, which, surprisingly he did with much enthusiasm as always.

It was...really nice having someone to dance with. Even dumb out of nowhere stuff like this.

Finally having enough of whatever emotion was filling inside of him currently, Quill pulls the raven-haired male close.

“I don’t suppose I’ve shown you where everyone on the ship sleeps huh?”

“Oh! No, I don’t think so. You know I’ve always wondered like- do captains just sleep in their chairs or on the floor or do you guys stop at some sort of alien hotel or-”

“Let...me rephrase that. Do you want to see where _*I*_ sleep.”

“Like- like going to your room?”

“Yes.”

“For uh...for…”

Quill rolls his eyes fondly, giving an ‘ _uh duh_ ’ expression. He watches Scott rapidly blink, in what he assumes is excitement, fear, and shyness mixed together, then he gets an excited nod.

“Yes! Of course, I mean- For curiosity sake right? Gotta find out where ship-people sleep. For science.”

“For science.”

* * *

 

Everything felt like a blur, things were moving too fast yet at the same time, too slow. Scott didn’t really know what happened but all of a sudden he was pushed onto a soft plush bed, a mouthful of Quills lips on his own. As the seconds ticked by the rougher their kissing got.

Quill had both hands on either side of Scott's face, rendering him immobile if he wanted to pull away ( _not that Scott would want to_ ) and Scott had both his hands tangled in Peters curly(ish) hair. One of Quill's hands had left Scott's face and had reached under his shirt, causing the skin underneath his fingertips to jump.

“ _Shit_ , sorry. Is this okay?” Quill asks, staring intently at Scott who answered by sitting up and pulling off his shirt, exposing himself to Peter. Without another word, the brunette dips his head down, lightly licking over the freshly exposed skin. He used one hand to feel against Scott's stomach, still shocked at the hard cut muscle that was there. His other hand rested against Scott’s lower back, holding him in place.

The brunette changes from licks to bites and that seemed to get a good response out of Scott, if the sharp breathing was anything to go by. Quill grins, Scott's neck skin still between his teeth.

“I wouldn’t have pegged you for something that likes it rough.”

The bugman nervously chuckles, avoiding eye contact in slight embarrassment.  
“ _H..ahh. Well_ , you get your ass handed to you a couple of times in a sexual-charged environment and all of a sudden you develop a taste for it.”

“So it’s alright if I do stuff like- _this_ right?” Quill roughly yanks on Scott's hair while grinding their lower parts against each other. He’s rewarded with a shrieky moan and a slight tremble. This causes him to bite at his lower lip. He chuckles darkly, giving another tug on Scott's hair.

“A welcomed surprise, we’ll call it.”

The brunette hungrily bites at Scott's neck, continuing to grind against him. He relished in the whines that slip out of the bugman and how he can turn his expression from content to twisted in pleasure.

A bit irritated with the seemingly abundance of clothing the two have on, Quill quickly strips out of his shirt and jeans (he thanks whatever force was out there that he was able to quickly and cleanly get out of those jeans cause normally they stick to his ankles and seeing him struggle to get them off been a big turn off) the brunette turns to Scott, towering over him once again and hes met with…

Complete awe.

Scott had managed to get at least one pant leg off but stopped when he saw Peter. His eyes were wide, the pupils in them dilated to the maximum they could be. His lips were slightly parted, making a small deformed ‘o’.

“Holy _fuck_.” he breathes out

Quill swears his ego will be the death of him because this alone was enough to literally make him painfully hard.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” the guardian winks, not expecting Scott to quickly glance to his phone.  
 _“C-can I?_ ” the bugman whispers bashfully, half joking but also totally ready to do it.

The half-celestial snorts, shaking his head. “Maybe after?”

Scott breathes out his nerves, hands slightly trembling as he reaches out and touches Quill’s chest. “Holy fuck you look so good _whatthefuuuck_. Like, I’m always into big dudes, I have a thing for that but like- you’re different - _In a good way!_ \- and ahhhh!” Scott cuts himself off with a gasp. “I don’t think I’m worthy.”

The guardian rolls his eyes in fondness, laying on the bed now. “I think you are, _Mister Lang._ You’re not too bad looking yourself there. Definite eye candy.” a wink, “And I have a sweet tooth.” _**Ahh** you ruined it, that was lame, Peter!_ Scott seems to not mind the lameness thankfully.

Peter was all too aware of the intense ache coming from his groin, he gives it a tight squeeze in response to its insistent throbbing. Licking his lips, he innocently looks at Scott.

“So, what was that earlier about wanting to ride me?” __

* * *

 

No amount of preparation could help Scott mentally. Physically, yes. But mentally? No. This was his second time with a guy - _maybe he should’ve mentioned that_ \- and third time again getting penetrated by someone else. So it was both exciting and nerve-racking to him and he doesn’t really know how to ride someone but that was always a fantasy of his and men seemed to love the idea of laying down and letting someone else do the work for a change.

Though, having Peter gently encourage Scott while he was preparing himself open for him definitely helped. His soft words and groans, while he watched Scott stretch himself with his fingers, was definitely a turn on FOR Scott.

However, being on top of the guardian, palms over his chest and ass hovering above probably the biggest and thickest dick Scott has ever seen in his entire life, prison included, was a completely different mental obstacle to overcome. Though, looking down at Quill for reassurance and seeing the other's expression being nothing but complete adoration and charm, it made Scott confident. With a nervous smile and an ‘ _okay here we go!_ ’ the ex-con slowly presses himself down on Quill.

It took some work and some heavy breathing but Scott had managed to finally get the tip of the guardians head inside of him. He looked down to Quill for more reassurance. He saw the other staring back at him, both lust and affection swirling in those eyes. The brunette had leaned up to kiss Scott, unintentionally pushing his hips upwards causing his manhood to shove a bit deeper into Scott.

Scott lets out a gasp, tensing up and Quill immediately went still.   
“Oh my god, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to-”

“N-no it’s okay _ahh_. It helps. When uh, it’s someone else taking over.”

Quill gave a puzzled look. Scott continued.  
“I get too in my thoughts and nervous and overthink so it uh...takes a while for me to uh...fully...I dunno how to explain it.”

  
“I get it. Don't worry. Just squeeze my hand if you need me to stop, okay?”

Scott nods, taking the offered hand into his own. The brunettes other hand rests on one of Scott's hips, using it as a sort of leverage to slowly push himself upwards inside of Scott. Amazingly enough, he managed to get halfway in before the bugman gave a tight squeeze to his hand. Quill stopped immediately, letting out a groan.

It was like torture. _Silky tight torture._

After a little bit, Scott lets go of Quill's hand, retreating back to his earlier position with both hands on Quill's chest. And without a word Scott slams his hips down, effectively closing the distance between them.

Peter **did not** expect that, however, he couldn’t argue with the intense heat and pressure surrounding him. It was heaven. A little section of heaven, carved specifically for him inside of Scott.

With a groan, Quill mumbles out, “Why did you do that? Y’ gonna hurt yourself.”

Scott is panting raggedly and it's causing the brunette to slightly snap out of his lust in concern for the others well being. Though when he practically sees the hearts in Scott's eyes, paired with the flushed face and excited expression, he assumes Scott is _most likely_ alright.

Quill tests this by snapping his hips forward, causing Scott to yelp and he could practically feel Scott shaking. He’s shaking so much the bed begins to quake slightly. And it’s hot.

_Really hot_.

Quill has a nice, quirky, handsome piece of ass on his dick right now, who is more than enthusiastic about being on said dick and it's honestly the best thing that's happened to him in months.

The brunette shows his silent appreciation to Scott by continuously thrusting upward into the male, pounding into him with ragged breaths. And Scott?

Scott is an absolute mess. Parts of his hair is sticking to his slightly-slickened forehead, his entire body is flushed with want and stretched beyond its limits, his body has overwhelming tingle of pleasure all over, from the sound of rushing blood in his ears, to the curling in his toes.

And it’s sudden and quick but Scott realizes he’s about to cum.

“ _Ooh- ah- oh fuck_. Quill? Hey- Q- _hhh_ ill,” Scott pants out, “Y-you’re uhh right up against my...my spot and have been the entire time and I uh, I’m about to fucking cum. _So god damn hard_ , please slow down-”

Quill denies the request, immediately speeding up, their skin making a loud slapping sound as the brunette practically loses control. His fingers dig into Scott's hips, making sure to slam them against him.

Both of the males are moaning, panting messes but it doesn’t take long for Scott to finish, especially when a fucking half-celestial being was shoving himself literally right against his prostate to the point it kinda hurt but hurt in a good way? Scott came, and came _hard._

Seeing just how amazingly hot Scott looked on top of him, and how when he came his voice cracked a bit when he cried out Quill's name drove the brunette insane. With a few more rapid thrusts he came deep inside of Scott with a tight groan, his fingers bruisingly gripping Scotts hips and his teeth tightly clenched.

Scott tried really hard not to collapse onto Quill afterwards. But, _tried being the key word_ , he failed. Both of them were sticky sweaty messes though so Peter had no objections to this, He stopped Scott from completely crashing onto him though and he held the bugman close to his chest, a deep sigh leaving him.

“So uh…” Quill nervously pants out, his fingers drawing little circles on Scott's shoulders in anxiousness. “How was that? Was it worth the sexual frustration?”

There was no reply for a few minutes and Quill thinks Scott might've fell asleep.

“I think my insides are bruised.” Scott finally groans out.

Quill laughed, patting the top of Scott's head. For the first time in a while, things seemed to be okay for the two of them. He wished he could lay like this forever.

Then there was a faint sound of rubber ducks again. 


	4. Pillow Talk Ft. Old Guy Smell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! this chapter doesnt have much goin on but it's sort of a segway into the more plot-driven side of the story. dont worry though, still plenty of scott and peter being dorks and gushy about each other >v<  
> enjoy! i appreciate every comment and kudos~  
> (also it goes without saying, i dont have a beta reader so if something doesnt make any sense or theres grammatical errors im sorry, i try to read over it a couple of times to make sure theres none!)

Scott groans at the sound of his ringtone. He swore, he’d have to have a talk with Cassie (if it was her this time) about texting for normal conversations and calling for emergencies.

Or you know, **maybe put his phone on silent**.

_Whatever_.

Scott allowed his phone to continue to ring, perfectly content to lay his head on Peter’s chest. Said male was looking quizzically at Scott, expecting him to get up and when they met each other's gaze Scott simply says,  
“Nope. Not this time. If it’s _really_ important they’ll call a second time.”

Peter couldn’t really argue with that logic. It just meant more time to spend with Scott, and he, for one, was cool with that.

“Soo...If I can- **and god please stop me if I can’t** \- ask you something-” Scott began, propping himself on his forearms to get a better look at the brunette, “What uh- what was it like being _dusted?_ ”

Peter lets out a soft ‘ _hm_ ’ as he tries to recall. He looks to the ceiling as if it’s going to give him an answer. No luck. “Well, ah-” the guardian lets out a huff, slightly frustrated at his lack of thought.  
“Well, to be completely honest? I don’t remember much from it. I was just, there? Then I wasn’t.”

Scott frowns, “There?” he questions.  
“Yeah like- I literally _died_ but didn’t **die.** I just ceased to exist. I didn’t even see my life flash before me- it was just-” Quill sits up causing Scott adjusting and rolling to his side with his head in his hand.

“It was just like- Oh man.” The brunette finished, flopping his arms in defeat. “And then coming back? It was just like, opening my eyes for the first time. I could see like- the dust particles I’d turn into just building up until I was me.”

“Sounds like you need more calcium…” Scott joked, earning a soft chuckle from Peter.

“Honestly, I think you’re onto something.”

Both of the males giggled at each other. Quill then pips up, “So, I heard you were trapped in another universe while the whole uh...snap happened?”

“Another realm.” Scott corrects. ( _Though technically Peter was right._ )

“And, what was that like?”

Scott rolls over on top of Quill, flopping onto the male with his back pressed against the chest of the other, splayed out dramatically. “Oh, my _gooood it sucked_. Kinda.”

“Oh yeah?” Quill’s inquiries, voice slightly muffled and strained from Scott's weight. Scott rolls off of him with a deep sigh.

“Yeeah. It was also super weird? I haven’t really told anyone this- not even Hank or Hope-” Quill didn’t recognize those names but in this context, they seemed like important people in Scott's life.  
“-But like, I was just endlessly floating around for 5 hours- which was 5 earth years actually-”

“Ah, I was wondering how you managed to look so hot.” Quill says, giving a flirty wink.

Scott's cheeks light up as he gives a cheery coo. “Oh why thank you for noticing~”

“What is your secret?”

“Quantum particles.” the bugman poses, displaying his skin as if he was in a dermatologist soap commercial. The two laugh again, smiling brightly at one another until Quill bashfully waves his hand, giving a nonverbal ‘continue’.

“Okay so, I think- for a split second, which could be a couple of months in Earth time- I think I was back on Earth. But it wasn’t  _our_ Earth. There were different versions of people. Like- Stark? Stark was there but he wasn’t married to Pepper. Pepper died I think? And Spiderman- Spiderman was an older guy, not a kid. And Strange? Doctor Strange? He was an actual Doctor. Not a wizard. At least, not yet? Or maybe he still was but he decided to also be a doctor.” Scott pauses, thinking of the next thing to say.

“Every so often there would be alternate Earth timelines. I think I got caught in a time vortex but I wouldn’t know, I’ve never been in one. I think.”

Quill’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Wow. That uh, that seems like a hell of a time. Better than being dusted, that's for sure.” the brunette shot the other male a look of concern when he stayed quiet for more than a moment. Scott had been biting at his lower lip, looking off to the side. Right before Quill could ask what was bothering the other Scott shot up suddenly.

“What if I was supposed to be dusted?” he blurted out.

“Wha-”

Scott lets out a deep breath, a silent scream following. “Okay so maybe my brain is just scrambled but, what if I was supposed to be one of the 50% eliminated, but due to being in the Quantum realm the snap couldn’t register where I was. Like, I was in so many realities at once that somehow my odds of living in each reality were greater than the odds of me dying. I MEAN- _dusting_.” Scott corrects himself quickly, immediately uncomfortable with the subject of dying. “You get what I mean? Like what if being in the quantum realm makes you, well, all of  _you_ at once. And- and that-” Scott would’ve continued but was cut off by someone else.

“And that could be the reason why it’s said people lose their minds being exposed to the quantum realm.”

Both Scott and Quill jumped. Scott had pulled the covers over himself and Quill reached for his blaster guns. After the initial shock, Scott had enough courage to pull the covers under his face and-

**Oh.**  
Hello, _Pyms_.  
**_So good of them to drop by uninvited_**.

“Who the hell are you!?” Peter yells and instinctively holds Scott closer to him. He aims one of the blasters at Hank.

In the midst of talking, both too absorbed with the other, they hadn’t noticed that both Hank and his daughter were casually leaning on a wall near the door. The amusement Hank lacked when he looked at Scott struggling to put on a shirt ( _and discreetly pulling up his pants under the covers_ ) Hope had made up for tenfold. Her lips were pursed in an upturn amused smirk. She gave the bugman a double thumbs up, a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

“...Hello Hank. “ Scott says flatly, his expression matching his tone. He gives a nod, “And Hope.” the bugman gently lowered Quill's arm, signaling him to drop his weapon, as there was no threat. Quill complies, setting down his blaster with a stern glare at the two intruders.

“And a good evening to you, Scott.” Hank says, completely ignore the absolute air of awkwardness he and his daughter were creating.

Before Scott could get another word out, Peter yells out,  
“You know- most people knock? Or maybe, _you know_ - **not walk into someone else's ship uninvited or announced**.”

Hank doesn’t even spare Peter a glance (which greatly offended the half-celestial who throws his arms up in shock), his focus set on Scott. The older gentlemen taps the side of his head signaling an order for the ants. “Scott, we’ve made a major breakthrough in our research and we needed testing ASAP. Please button up your pants and meet us at the lab.”

“ _Maybe a call?_ **_Announcing your arrival!?_** ” Peter continues to complain, making Hope roll her eyes.

As Hank was talking - _well more like sternly giving orders to Scott_ -, ants had already made their way into the ship, carrying the Ant-man suit. Peter looked in horror as his room started to fill in with ants.

“What the- Hey! HEY! You just can’t come onto my ship and- HEY! Are you even listening to me, Old man!?” Quill shouts out, struggling to put his own pants on so he can properly escort the two intruders out.

It seems they didn’t need assistance and had left of their own accord, but not without another teasing look from Hope.

“See you later, _Scotty_.” she smirks at him, giving a knowing wink. Scott groans and lets his face fall in his hands.

The ants filed out just as fast as they’d come in, leaving Peter to shudder once more. Now, bugs weren’t creepy to the spaceman- he’s seen far worse. But having a lot of little ones at once was too much. Quill turns to Scott, who is practically burnt pink in embarrassment. He takes hold of one of Scott's hands, giving it a comforting firm squeeze.

“Can we ignore that that happened?” the ex-con mumbles out, mushing his free hand over his face as if it would help his embarrassment.

“I have _no_ idea what you’re talking about.” Peter responses, a cat-like smirk on his face. He looks to Scott, who has a grateful relieved look on his face.

“Though _I must say_ , Scott. You have _great_ taste in fashion. I have a shirt _just like that_.” the smirk grows wider.

Scott frowns in confusion, looking down and-

**This was not his shirt.**

“I’m keeping it.” the raven-haired male mumbles out, crossing his arms childishly. Peter throws his head back and lets out a genuine laugh.

“It looks better on you anyways.”

* * *

The two Avengers had made their way to the lobby of the ship. They had spotted Drax currently sitting in what Scott assumed was the Captain's chair. He swivels the chair around and faces them, a bag of chips in his lap.

“Did the old guy find you two yet or is he still on the ship? I don’t want the ship smelling like an old guy.”  
Peter has a quizzical expression, looking from Drax to Scott before reaching some sort of realization. He puffs out his cheeks, hands curling in frustration before he says anything.

“Drax! Why would you let in total strangers! You know better by now!” Peter exclaimed to the grey-skinned male, who seemed unfazed, confused even.

“Who am I to stop a family reunion? Quill you know I’d never prevent you from seeing your own father.”

Scott bit his bottom lip to prevent the laughter bubbling up inside of him, Quill gives the bugman a glance making Scott quickly look away, trying not to seem amused by their conversation. The brunette turns his attention back to the other guardian.

“Drax, my dad tried to kill me. Wait- why did you even think that was Ego!? They look nothing alike and- Ego _died,_  Remember? Huge explosion?”

The destroyer looked puzzled, face blank as ever.  
“He’s an old man. Your father was an old man. I thought he came back from the dead, a better man.”

Peter looked as if he was about to strangle Drax and Scott decided this was a good of a time as any to shrink down and make his escape. With the press of a button, he’s down to ant-size. The bugman starts making haste to the entrance of the ship, he promised himself he’d text Peter later but right now he needs to make his way to the Pym’s. They don’t make home visits for something small. Well, it wasn’t exactly *his* home but the home of his-

His…

Unspoken unlabeled hot guy.

_He’ll just leave a text now, that way he doesn’t dwindle on his thoughts._

“Let me explain this one last time to get it through your thick skull-” Peter continues his petty argument with Drax, who wasn’t really paying attention. The destroyer was looking right past Peter actually and hadn’t meant to but he spotted what he assumed was a-

“ **BUG**! A BUG! AHHHH I’LL KILL IT!” The grey-skinned destroyer pushes past Quill, he jumps in the air, landing harshly on the ground.

“DIE YOU STUPID BUG! THIS IS MY SHIP AND THESE ARE ***MY* SNACKS**!” he begins to stomp on the ground.

Quill rolled his eyes, crossing his arms with a disapproving look at the man-child. It didn’t click until about 4 or so of Drax’s stomps that Scott was nowhere to be seen. The brunette's eyes widen in realization, his mouth agape as he quickly rushes to Drax.

“Drax- DRAX STOP STOMPING.”

“No! I’m TIRED of bugs eating all of my good snacks! We must stop the messenger, Quill! _Use your tiny brain_!”

“DRAX, YOU’RE STEPPING ON SCOTT!”

“NO I’M NOT YOU TOLD ME HE WASN’T ACTUALLY ANT-SIZED!”

Peter grappled Drax, tackling him to the floor. “Well now he IS ant-sized, asshole!” he yells, somehow keeping Drax pinned. Drax did struggle, but eventually gave up when he saw the bug wasn’t moving.

Quill shoves Drax to the side,(said destroyer simply shrugged and left the room after he was sure the bug wasn’t moving) and crawled over to what he assumed was Scott’s small lifeless body. Oh god, _he wasn’t moving._

Oh god, he just indirectly killed Scott. Peter covers his face, breathing heavily.

He’s an asshole, **he’s such an asshole** -

“Uhh, whatcha doin on the floor there, Quilliam?”

Peter jumps, looking at the now-regular-sized Scott kneeling over him with a puzzled yet playful look on his face.

“Sorry, I assumed playing dead was the route to g-”

“Oh god, I thought Drax killed you.” The brunette pulls Scott down to him, embracing the other male in a tight hug. “Wait…” He pulls away, “Quilliam?” the half-celestial says in disgust.

“Yeah I know, it was a bad name-pun but I was hoping you’d just ignore it and act like you were being delusional.” Scott rubs the back of his neck, thankful his helmet conceals his ashamed blush.

Peter could somehow feel Scott’s embarrassment and he kisses the front of Scott’s helmet to comfort the male.  
“Who’s to say that we both didn’t just imagine someone else saying that”?  
“And who’s to say that same lame Quilliam ghost didn’t also kiss my helmet like a dork instead of kissing my face?” Scott shoots back with a mischievous grin, his helmet seeming to shrink away. Peter rolls his eyes and pulls Scott on top of him. The half-celestial wraps his arms around the bugman once more. He scoops up the raven-haired male’s lips in for a long and deep kiss.

Scott pulls away with a happy noise unintentionally coming out of him.  
“Okay, but seriously I need to get going. If...you want you can maybe...swing by the lab another time? Or later on tonight. Maybe get drinks?”

“Scott, what did I say about drinking?”

“I know, I’m  _such_ a bad influence on you.” another mischievous grin from Scott.

Quill pondered it over for a while. “How about-” the brunette kisses him, “You do your lab stuff,” a kiss, “Then find someone to watch your daughter for the night-” another kiss, “And you let me know from there alright?” the guardian stands up, pulling Scott up with him.

Scott is a mix of surprised and flattered that Quill actually puts Cassie into consideration when it came to planning. Cassie was really important to him, even though he hasn’t said much about her to Quill (or maybe he has and just hasn’t noticed,) she was an important factor in his day-to-day life. So needless to say, he scoops Quills face up and plants a big ol smooch right on his cheek. He says nothing in response to Quills earlier inquiry but gives him a nod. The two stand at the exit, neither really knowing what to say.

“I guess I’ll see you later?” Scott tries.

“No- I’ll be seeing YOU later. Duh.”

Scott rolls his eyes, a smirk on his face.  
“Okay, well- goodbye! Sorry about the Pym’s earlier! We can talk about it later-” and with that said, Scott shrinks back down and -this time- calls a Camponotus Pennsylvanicus ant ( _the scientific name for a flying ant that took Scott at least 3 months to actually get the pronunciation right_ ).

Quill blinked owlishly as he looks down at the bugman whos now riding a...flying ant of some sort. Not as cool as rocket boots but in a way it had its own charm. Something that screamed ‘Scott’ to him.

The brunette actually had to squint his eyes to see an ant-sized Scott waving him goodbye. He gives a little wave of his own in response, a smile on his lips. After his bugman is gone, Quill makes his way back to his room.

He lets out a huff, already sort of missing Scott. He wasn’t trying to be clingy-

_He just really liked Scott_.

The brunette flops onto his bed, noticing Scott's shirt he had left. He takes it and stuffs it under his pillow. _It’s his now_.

Plus it smells like Scott and maybe the smell would rub off on his pillow.

**He’s not clingy.**

Quill pouts and accepts that- _okay maybe he can be clingy_. Maybe you don’t need to know someone for months or years to miss them when they leave. The Guardian pulls out his brick-like phone getting ready to text Scott. Maybe send him another shitty doodle or a silly picture.

Unfortunately, Scott seemed to have beaten him to that.

-

**8:47 PM**

**ScottyMcHotty:** _Hye y gr ey crazys dude is curently stomnping hte FUCK out of m e tell h i m stop???_

**8:52:**  
**ScottyMcHotty:** _You probably couldn’t read that but I’ll talk to you later. Me and Ant-twonette miss you._  
**Image**  
-  
Quill downloads the image, exhaling out a silent chuckle. The image was a blurry selfie of Scott riding his flying-ant companion. There was a caption of “RIP Ant-tony :(“ Quill didn't know who Ant-Tony was but he assumed he was an ant. An ant Scott cared about enough to name.

God. **Damn it**. _Scott._

_**Why was he so adorable!?** _


	5. Date Night ft. Quantum Powers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh  
> half plot half ship because i need to fuel my constant need for shipping ;v;  
> enjoy~

In all of Scotts current lifetime, he had looked up to various people. Captain America being his first, then it was Iron Man, followed by the Avengers.

Then it was Hank Pym.

Hank had basically given Scott a chance to be like his role models growing up. And Scott was forever grateful to the old fart. He’d seen him as the father he never had. He looked up to Hank. They fought, yelled at each other and even sometimes, cried. They trusted each other.

So when any of the Pym’s tell him to do something he’s going to grin and bear through it. Even if they had ruined a perfectly good pillow-talk sheesh.

When Scott had entered the lab he had seen only Janet and Hank. Hope was probably checking up on Cassie or doing her own thing. Maybe she was gossiping to Cassie that she saw ‘ _daddy naked with a hot guy_ ’.

And he would have _zero_ shame if she did tell his daughter that.

There’s no shame in having hot dates, kids.

The raven-haired male walks into the lab, giving a smile and a small wave to Janet, who nods in greeting to him, and a ‘ _what's up old-timer_ ’ to Hank. The old man is as preoccupied as ever, looking over some messily written notes while carrying a pair of gloves in one hand.

Scott swears if Hank called him over just for some dumb plumbing issue...

“So great of you to join us, Scott. I apologize for the late notice but **_someone_** decided to let his phone go to voicemail.” Hank raises an accusing eyebrow at the bugman while Scott silently curses at himself.

“I wasn’t aware I was on call.”

“Very funny, Scott.” the old man says flatly, narrowing his eyes. He tosses the pair of gloves he’d been holding onto to Scott.

“Put these on.”

Scott does as he’s told, looking over the gloves with a quizzical expression. They were no different than the Ant-man suit gloves, except for a red stripe going down the middle. They were skin-tight as well.

Or maybe they were small?

Scott looks to Hank for an explanation, which Hank gladly gives.

“There was a period of time when me and Janet thought that perhaps we could extract the healing properties of the vast amounts of quantum energy she had endured throughout the years. You saw what she did to Ava. We figured that she would always have this ability.”

“But she doesn’t, right?”

“Yes. Which is why we asked you to get the healing particles.” Scott looked like he was about to say something so Hank puts his hand up to say a silent ‘ _let me finish_ ”.

“So as you know, time in the quantum realm is very different from time here, yes? - _That was rhetorical, Scott_ \- So it begs the question of why being the in realm affected Janet so badly, yet left little to no effect on you. She aged just as she would have on Earth. You, however, didn’t age at all.”

“So...I’m immortal? _Oh god._ ”

“No, let me finish.” Hank walks over a computer and sets up a hologram projection of what Scott assumes was DNA.

“This- is one of your DNA strands before your first test run in the Ant-Man suit.” He pulls up another projection, “And this- was after you got back from Germany. When you stupidly went Gi-Ant man.” Scott flushes in embarrassment.

“In my defense, I didn’t get torn in half…” he mumbles.

Hank ignores him and continues on.

“And _this_ -” another projection, this one very different from the other two. “Is your DNA after being in the quantum realm for 5 years.” the older male drags the first and the last projections together and puts them side by side. He pulls up another projection, this time someone else's DNA strand.

“This is Janets. Do you notice how your last strand and her strand are different?” Hank says, not waiting for Scott to reply before he pulls up another hologram, this one a rough sketch of Scott in the quantum realm. There’s a flash of orange and it overloads the figure sketch of Scott. “It’s a working theory, but, we believe you might’ve been caught up in a time-vortex and since you had already been gathering healing quantum energy- somehow this completely change your biological structure. You physically changed without- physically changing.”

Scott frowns, scratching the back of his head in confusion. “And this means…”

Hank cancels the holograms, taking a seat in a nearby chair. “To put it simply we think you might have become quantum energy yourself. Yet in a biological organic form.” the old male says this casually while looking over some more lab notes completely ignoring the absolute shock Scott was going through.

“So you’re….you’re saying I’m not human..? But I’m like...a _superhuman_? Like- like Captain America or something!?” the ex-con can feel his fingers twitching in either anticipation or anxiety, his form starts to shake.

“It’s a working theory,” Hank says casually, waving a hand in dismissal. Though he doesn’t show it, he’s pretty excited for Scott. Not only for the research aspect either. He had a feeling it had always been Scott's dream to be a superhero of some sort.

Scott had let out a long breath, slapping himself a few times to make sure it wasn’t a dream. He quickly changes the subject.

“So uh, what exactly are the gloves for?” Scott flexes his fingers in the gloves, looking over them again.

“That,” Hank points to the gloves,”-is going to help you control your quantum energy. Sort of like why we use the Ant-suit instead of the shrinking disks. Janet and I think maybe if she somehow could’ve harnessed and had control of her quantum energy, she wouldn’t have used it all in one sitting.”

Janet walks over to Hank, throwing her arms around his neck. “I didn’t mind. Anything to help that poor girl from suffering.”

“Yeah...poor girl.” Scott mumbles, mostly to himself. It’s not that he wasn’t happy for Ava, it’s just she freaked him out when she was going through the whole Ghost phase.

Hank ushers Scott, to move into the testing room and much to Scott's surprise, the old man stays with him.

“We’re both going to be test-subjects of sorts since Janet knows more about quantum healing than me, she’ll be able to write more intensive research. She’ll also be guiding you and studying whatever happens.”

“Is this going to hurt?” The bugman asks nervously.

“Only me.” Hank gives Scott a wink before he pulls out a scalpel - _wait where did he get that?_ \- and makes a precise incision on his forearm. Blood begins to slowly ooze out of the open wound and Scott tries to stay calm at the sight but is very much wanting to scream at the older male for doing it. He swallows his words and turns expectingly to Janet.

“Okay, Scott. This might be different for you than it was for me, but I want you to focus on something deep within you. Stay centered yet focus on the change you’ve felt since you’ve come from the Quantum Realm.” both of the males hear Janet's soft voice over the intercom in the room.

Scott takes shaky breaths, clapping his hands together in an ‘ _okay here we go_ ’ way fashion. He rubs them together, flexing his fingers again. He tries to clear his mind of any thoughts and focuses on his feelings.

The bugman gently grabs Hank’s arm with one hand and places two fingers on the cut with his other. His eyes fall shut as he focuses on the various feelings and memories he has of the quantum realm. The bursts of oranges and reds, the different Earth realities he’s lived in- all of it at once crashes into his brain and he can physically feel a warm sensation over him. As soon as the sensation comes, it leaves. The ex-con slowly opens up his eyes and sees Hanks forearm seeming to phase in and out of existence, just like how Ava was before. The phasing stops and Scott and Hank look at each other, the older male having that look of hidden awe behind a serious facade.

So Scott knows something good had to have happened.

The bugman removes his fingers from Hank’s arm and is in complete shock. There’s no cut in sight. There’s not even a scar. It's just as bare as it was before the incision.

Neither said a word.

Then the corners of the older males eyes crinkle and a genuine smile breaks out on Hanks' face. He pulls Scott in for a side-hug, patting the younger males back before pulling away.

“Alright, seems like we had a successful trial run. You’re welcome to leave now, Scott. Me and Janet have to look over this.” and back to being dismissive as always.

Scott nods, still a bit shocked, but happy nonetheless. He feels his heart swell up at the look the couple was giving him. A look of pure pride. A look like he was going to be even better than before.

It made him really happy.

He waves goodbye to the both of them, a bit too breathless to talk. After the silent goodbye, the bugman shrinks down and rides his beloved Ant-Twonette home.

* * *

“Cassie? Are you there?” Scott calls out. He begins to worry when he gets no response, but is instantly relieved when he hears a muffled _‘I’m here!’_ coming from Cassie’s room. The brunette teen opens her door, a grin on her face.

Scott smiles at his daughter, scooping her up for a big bear hug. He kisses the top of her head. “You had me worried for a second there.” He sternly tells her, letting her down. She giggles at her dad, lightly slapping his chest.

“Oh come on. I’m almost 17 now, I can take care of myself. Plus, you know I’d call if anything bad happened.”

A sigh comes out of the bugman. He nervously rubs the back of his neck. “I know, I know. _It’s just hard to imagine_ \- **oh**. Hey there. I didn’t see you, Hope.”

In the midst of Scott's slight worry for his daughter, he hadn’t noticed the black-haired lady wasp in the room, currently eating a slice of pizza on Cassie’s bed. She waves at Scott happily.

“What’s up, Scotty? Got another _date_ tonight?” Hope gives a cheeky grin at him, relishing at the way the male's cheeks light up.

“ _Daddy’s has a boyfriend!?_ ” Cassie pipes up, excitedly, not helping with Scott's current embarrassment.

“Ahaha- heeeey you guys ordered a pizza without me?” The bugman immediately changes the subject, ruffling his daughter's hair. She giggles at him with a quiet ‘heey stop that _’_

“We’re having a girls night. I figured you’d wouldn’t mind. Or perhaps you’d have your own... _boys night_?” Hope winks again. She just loved teasing Scott but as much as he’d hate to admit it, he appreciated her thought process. He mouths a sarcastic ‘ _thank you_ ’ to the raven-haired female, going in for another hug from his daughter.

 **He still refuses to give any information on his date though**.

“Well, I won’t keep you two from your girls night.” Scott kisses Cassie's forehead. “I love you, Peanut. I’ll see you in the morning. Bye, Hope! I appreciate you being here!”

“Night! Love you, Daddy!”

“Goodnight, Scott.” Hope mouths a ‘ _you’re welcome_ ’ to Scott.

Scott shuts the door and eagerly gets ready for the night.

* * *

-  
**9:32 PM**  
**ScottyMcHotty:** _Hi! Hope is watching Cassie for the day/night and I’m finished with lab stuff. Crazy things have happened tonight and honestly? I’m living for it._

 **ScottyMcHotty:** _Though if you don’t want to go out tonight that’s fine too, it is pretty late_

 **ScottMcHotty:** _Not that I mind but- you know what I mean._  
-

  
Quill was currently in an argument with Groot. The young floral colossus hadn’t been picking up after himself and it was getting on everyone's nerves. Even Thor had tried talking to the treeman but hadn’t been able to get through to him.

“Groot you’re going to track ants in here if you keep leaving your trash everywhere! No one likes trash and no one likes stale chips, please just pick up after yourself!”

Groot scowls and rolls his eyes, texting furiously on his phone.  
“I am Groot.”

“He says he thought you’d like having ants over.” Rocket translates, chuckling to himself while taking a long sip of a drink.

Heat rose to Quills face leaving a nice pink residue. He snatches Groot's phone away and points in the direction of the florals room.  
“No more electronics, _bedtime, Smartass_!” Groot makes an obscene gesture to the half-celestial but he listens and leaves for his room.

Peter lets out a sigh and leans against a counter, pulling out his phone once more. He had been waiting for Scott to text him for the past hour. _Not because he was being clingy- he just_ …

 **He was being clingy**.

The brunette felt his heart leap when he saw he had 3 new messages and he immediately goes to text the bugman back.

-  
**You:** _That’s awesome! I’ll see you in maybe...20 minutes?_

 **9:37 PM**  
**ScottyMcHotty:** _Okay :) I shall await your arrival~_

-  
**You:**   _I missed y-_

Quill hits backspace. Maybe he was pushing _too_ much onto Scott. He didn’t want to ruin whatever they currently had.

“Ah, so you _did_ manage to have some fun at that party!” Thor's booming voice had cut into Quill's ear, making the young man yelp. Quill had almost dropped his phone.

“Dude! Not cool!” The spaceman shouts, smacking Thor. The Asgardian laughs, putting his hands up in defense. Clearly, he didn't understand it wasn't nice of someone to read someone else's **private** conversation over their shoulder.

“I was curious where you’d gone that night. You know, Scotch is a really kind-hearted man. Very fitting for someone like you!” Thor clasps a hand on Peters' shoulder, giving it a good shake. “Have fun tonight, my friend. Maybe bring Scotch back here for a good game of Scrabble?”

Peter rolls his eyes and shoves Thor's hand off him. “His name is Scott. How can you remember board game names but not people’s actual names?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Quail.”

“It’s Quill- You know what? No. I don’t have time for this. I’m gonna go now. Make sure Groot’s in bed. See you f-er’s later.” the half-celestial flips them off, clicks on his helmet and flies away with his rocket boots.

* * *

Scott had spotted Quill before he’d seen the text. He excitedly ( _but quietly_ ) ran down the stairs, flinging open the door, shutting and locking it in one fluid motion. Quill had landed, tapping his helmet away.

“Hi Sc- _**OMPF**_ -”

Scott had eagerly clamped his arms around Peter’s midsection in a tight hug. He lets out an ‘ _mmmh!_ ’ as he squeezes the spaceman fondly before pulling away.

“Hi! I _uh_ , kinda missed you. _Is that weird?_ Sorry if that’s weird. ** _Hhaaah_** I’m nervous now- Sorry.” Scott waddles in place, his fingers twitching. The half-celestial blinks, awestruck, before looking down at the shorter male. He huffs out an amused laugh, bending over to lightly kiss Scott on his cheek.

“It’s not weird- _definitely not_. I missed you too!” Peter extends his hand, offering for Scott to hold it which he does as eager as ever. The bugman loops their fingers together.

“ _Okaythankgod-_ So! Where to?” Scott excitedly asks.

Quill smirks, giving a light squeeze to the ex-cons hand.  
“Well, a couple of minutes after you left everyone decided to come back to the ship so I didn’t really have the time to plan this thing out as much as I’d like. I wanted to take you on a small trip, _maybe see another planet?_ I dunno.” Peter thinks out loud, “Then I was like- okay maybe that's something for date number 6 or 7 or like a sleepover date? Anyways-” Quill had felt Scott's grip on his hand tighten and he worried _maybe he was taking things too fast and_ -

 ** _Scott’s face was practically shining_**.

Peter wasn’t sure if there were stars in Scotts eyes or if his eyes were stars themselves with how brightly they shined in pure happiness.

“Ah- A...anyways,” Scott was giving him such a loving look, his cheeks rosy and his smile wide, it was a look the spaceman had only seen a couple of times in his life. Quill distracts himself from the pounding of his heart in his ears. “I was thinking uh- your friend, Luis said something about Baskin Robbins, this ice cream place-”

“You know Luis?”

**Oh Shit.**

“Y-yeah.” Peter could feel the confusion emanating from the other male. He squeezes his eyes shut, “I sort of- **kindastalkedyoursocialmediaaccounts** and sort of... **askedyourclosestfriendsaboutyou?** ”

A pause.

Peter might have just screwed himself over. Hearing that out loud sounded like he was some weird _creep_ -

“I think that’s the most romantic thing I’ve ever heard?” Scott breaths out, giving a nervous laugh. “That’s a lot of...effort that I didn’t expect coming from someone who isn't me.”

The two began to walk at a slow pace, Peter making a mental note to make the correct turns to the ice cream shop.

“Really?” The Guardian questions, genuine surprise in his tone.

“Yeah. Every time I get in a relationship it’s always been me being too much for the other, you know? I guess I get excited too easily and what I do or say doesn’t feel authentic because it happens so often.”

“How uh...How many relationships have you been in?” Quill asks nervously, feeling it was too personal of a question.

“Only 2. And anytime I’ve dated someone it’s never lasted more than the first date.”

“Is that lady that Drax let onto my ship one of those exes?”

“Huh? Hope? Yeah, but that didn’t really last long. I mean- She is nice and I appreciate her and love her in a platonic way but...I think our relationship was really just spur of the moment stuff. Anytime we did anything romantic-feeling it was after something major happened.”

“You weren’t right for each other but you’re still family in a way?”

“Yeah! Exactly.”

Another hand squeeze.

“I understand exactly how that feels. And uh, don’t worry about being...well, _you_. Because I like ya. I like who you are and how you are.”

“ _ **Haahhh**_ \- wow.” Scott shyly giggles, his other hand cupping his cheek bashfully as he turns his head. “Uh...me too. _I like you too_. You make _ah_ \- make me feel good”

“I makea you feel good?” Quill imitates a stereotypical Italian, fingers pinched together. “ _A spicy meatball?_ ”

Scott feels a chuckle practically forced out of him, which soon bubbles up into laughter. He clutches at his stomach, tears forming in his eyes from either his anxiety, laughter or a combination of both. Having his feelings accepted and recuperated in an Italian-way was definitely going to be something he’ll remember for his entire life.

It was _perfect_.

* * *

 

“ _What?_ What are you looking at me like that for?”

Scott had narrowed his eyes in slight distaste at Peters choice. They had made it to Baskin Robbins and the half-celestial had gotten a mango-smoothie instead of ice cream. Scott's ex-manager was currently working and had mentioned it. Scott hadn’t had any bad blood with his ex-manager but the Mango Fruit Blast wasn't exactly a good memory of his.

“Okay _I know_ it’s _not_ ice cream but I’m kinda thirsty too. I don’t remember the last time I walked this far. Usually, I just fly around.” Quill would defend his smoothie choice to the grave. It was a good smoothie damn it.

The bugman rolls his eyes, a smirk returning to his face. “Should’ve gotten ice cream. This chocolate chip cookie dough is pretty damn good.”

“ _I’ll_ say!”

Scott and Quill turn. The manager had pulled up a seat next to them, awkwardly pushing his way into their conversation. Quill says nothing and it only takes a glance between each other for Scott to get the message.

**They politely stand up and leave the store.**

  
-

  
“What a creep.”

“I know! Right?”

Scott had grabbed Quills free arm and lets out a ‘ _that guy suuucks_ ’ leaning his head backward. Quill chuckles at Scott's overdramatic reaction and leans down. Scott's lets his eyes fall shut as he was anticipating a kiss from the other.

...

“Man you were right, I _should’ve_ gotten the chocolate-chip cookie dough. ‘S pretty good.” the spaceman says cheekily with a mouth full of ice cream. Scott opens his eyes, looking up at Quill with an ‘ _im not amused but actually, I'm really amused_ ’ expression.

“Very funny, Smoothie-boy.”

“Smoothie _**MAN**_ ,” Quill corrects. “-and I’ll have you know, it was very delicious.”

“Bittersweet.” Scott half-agrees.

After a bit of walking, the two had finally found a place to sit. Scott had alternated between eating his ice cream and shoving it in Quill's face because he kept insisting he didn’t want more but Scott knew better- who doesn’t want Cookie dough ice cream? Exactly.

The last part of the ice cream cone in had been shoved in Quill's mouth -who gave a muffled ‘thank you’- when Scott he had finally recalled an earlier thought.

“Oh! Hey, you like music right?”

“Depends on the type of music.” the other had mushed out in between chews.

“I’m pretty sure me and you have the same tastes but- I uh. I was thinking- _and feel free to stop me if this is too nerdy_ \- I was thinking about maybe making you a music playlist? I dunno it was a passing thought. M...maybe because _I like_ dancing with you to oldies music?” Scott shyly stutters out. He pulls out his phone to distract his embarrassment and starts to play a song he assumed Quill would like. “This uh, this one is one of my favorites and I thought maybe you’d like it too.”

Peter tries to hold back his complete adoration for this man, as to not scare him off.

 **But god _damn_  Scott made it hard**.

The guardian sinks down and buries his face between Scott's thighs. He lets out a low groan, lightly papping at the other's legs in a tantrum-like way. After a couple of seconds, he turns around and looks up toward Scott.

“Scott, _**you are absolutely amazing and you**_ **need** _ **to be my boyfriend.**_ ”

“ _Hh-Huh what!?_ ”

Quill takes a deep breath, heaving himself up quickly. He tugs on Scott's arms lifting him up too. The spaceman holds onto Scott's waist, swaying back and forth, the faint jingle of a piano coming from the bugman's phone.

**_~We get it almost every night and when that moon is big and bright~_ **

“Okay, just hear me out- _I like you_ \- like _a lot?_ And- and I know things are moving _very fast_ ,” Quill stammers out, slightly pulling away from Scott only to slowly spin the bugman around. The two return to their swaying once more

_**~It's a supernatural delight. Everybody's dancin' in the moonlight~** _

“And, and I guess it’s mainly paranoia but I don’t want there to be a long-standing _unspoken_ thing between us. I’ve dealt with that before and it sucked. I just feel a connection with you, you know?” Quill bashfully finishes his chin now resting in Scott's hair.

Scott rests his arms around Quill's neck, swaying his hips. He had a thoughtful look on his face.  
“I feel the same way but, I just...Are you sure? Every relationship I’ve been in had been rushed. I mean, ever since Thanos I’ve been more appreciative of in-the-moment things. Like seizing opportunities as soon as they come, you know?”

Peter pulls his face away from Scott's hair. He presses his forehead against the others, huffing in agreement. “Yeah...yeah. I’m sure.”

_**~Dancin' in the moonlight, Everybody's feelin' warm and bright~** _

The half-celestial kisses Scott softly and takes both of his hands in his own. He intertwines their fingers and moves to the faintly playing music.

“So uh, do you like the song at least?”

**_~It's such a fine and natural sight, Everybody's dancin' in the moonlight~_ **

Peter moved one foot forward, Scott following his lead having one foot backward, Quill dips forward, one hand now firmly placed on the small of Scotts back. He looks into the others jade eyes, the light of the moon shining in it.

“It’s _perfect_.”

“Y-yeah?” Scott shyly asks, rolling himself forward to continue the dance, his hips rolling slightly.

“Yeah.” The celestial reaffirms, pushing Scott away before reeling him back in, the bugman's back against his chest and his arms tightly wrapping around himself. Scott lets out a giddy giggle, untangling himself from Quill. He goes back to having his arms lazily wrapped around Quill's neck while the spaceman has his hands firmly set on Scott's hips.

“You know, Drax once told me there are two types of people in this world.” he tugs the ex-con closer, “People who dance, and people who don’t.”

Scott scoffs, remembering how the grey-skinned asshead had nearly crushed him to death. “And idiots who think crushing ants is okay.”

The guardian laughs softly, holding Scotts head to his chest. “Yeah, right.” he wraps one hand around the shorter males waist, the other resting on the bugman's head. “But anyways, I remember he told me I needed to find someone who dances. And well…”

Scott tilts his head up, “Oh, so this was a test? Not some spontaneous dance session?”

Silence.

Then a muffled, “ _Can’t it be both?_ ”

“Oh my god, you’re such a dork!”

Soft laughter breaks out between the two. They slowly broke apart, sitting on the bench once more.

-

“Oh! Do you want to hear about what happened at the lab?”

“Of course I do!” Peter leans in, listening intently to whatever Scott had to rant or excitedly tell him about.

_Tonight was a good night._


	6. Weird Old Man and Movie Nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for all of your nice comments and kudos! I really genuinely love reading them and love that people love my writing ;A;  
> Sorry for taking so long to update this! My attention disorder makes it really hard sometimes to just settle down and focus on one thing...though as a result, I have like, the start of 4 other fanfics, including SteveScott eve so look for that if you wanna! Will probably post chapter 1 sometime this week.
> 
> Also- I have a tumblr now! I do silly doodles on it from time to time and share Marvel gifs lmao  
> its under the same name as my AO3 name OvO  
> okie- enjoy~!
> 
> fair warning- smut ahead  
> apologies in advance for any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes

There was something both magical and depressing about finding someone you really like. The moments spent together feel like a lifetime of happiness completely encased in one single minute.

But the moment you’re away felt as if time itself was torturously dragging you through the mud.

Okay, _maybe_ that’s a rather rash way to look at things, but Scott couldn’t help but feel that way. True, he did value his independence from time to time but lately, it felt as if he had a bit too much of that.

It had been two weeks since that fateful ice cream night. Quill had let Scott word-vomit any story or thought he had to give and had actually listened to every word, paying attention closely to each detail. He’d even replied to every story with genuine emotion. It wasn’t like when he was with Hope- _not that Hope was a bad partner!_ \- Hope seemed to always be distracted or think of logic when it came to questions. When met with a joking hypothetical question Scott would give, such as ‘ _what if I randomly grew boobs and they were bigger than yours?_ ’ she’d reply with something along the lines of ‘ _that's not possible, at least not in one moment. We’d probably run some tests on you at the lab_.’

Quill, however, would reply with ‘ _I think that’d be pretty rad, as long as you’d enjoy it. Maybe I’d stop working out and we can have boobs together?_ ’ and give that amazing laugh of his.

Scott sighs. Yeah, _his boyfriend is great_.

Even if he hadn’t seen him in 2 weeks nearing 3 weeks now.

But he supposed he might’ve been just as busy as Quill. Scott had become the center of every single lab experiment. Hank even went as far as to actually send Scott to the hospital with multiple ants, recording devices strapped to their backs to monitor and observe as Scott effectively healed disease and minor injuries. He had been checked over for any signs of distress, the only present one being dizziness from excessive use.

Hank had also introduced a new scientist to the trio. An older gentleman, seeming to be in his mid-sixties - _if the white hair was anything to indicate by_ \- he seemed to know enough about quantum-physics to earn Hank’s respect. Even so, Scott didn’t exactly feel at ease around this man. He didn’t know what it was. Maybe the overly convincing charming smile or the way he would get way too excited over Scott making a minor leap with his newfound powers. Or perhaps the air of complete mystery to him. He'd give Scott weird almost knowing looks every time Hank had mentioned Peter.

( _even though Hank was a professional man he still wanted to be a part of Scott's private life and made an effort to_.)

It was just plain weird.

But...if Hank trusted him, Scott would as well.

Even if he didn’t tell Scott his name.

_“Call me Professor E.”_ was the only thing relevant to a name Scott could call him. That or ‘old man’ but this scientist seemed quick to irritate. So that name would have to be scrapped eventually.

* * *

"Yeah this new guy I'm working with is _super weird_ \- like, borderline creep."

"Sounds like it. Need me to come over and kick his ass, sweetheart?"

Scott laughed, heart, swelling up at how protective Quill could be.

"We both know very well that I could do that."

Quills chuckle broke through the phone receiver making the bug man smile again. "Yeah I suppose so- hey uh listen I gotta go. There's this huge worm thing currently trying to eat Rocket and- _yanno_ gotta go save him." The spaceman lets out an _'ugh'_ and Scott could hear a faint scream coming from Quills end.

"That's okay! Be safe and uh...try to visit soon maybe?"

"You know it! Hugs and kisses mwah _goodby-_ "

Call ended.

Even though there were no physical meet-ups, Peter would still make an effort to call him or text him every night. Even going so far as to quite literally video-call him  **as he was fighting an intergalactic alien.**

Of course, Peter would also send the occasional crude drawing of him and Scott being cute together and the occasional selfie. The bugman would always compliment his boyfriend, sending various heart emojis and selfies of himself back with crudely drawn hearts in his eyes.

Scott was currently interrupted in his mental admiration of Quill by a very throaty cough that only an old man can produce. He puts his phone in his pocket and looks behind him, seeing Professor E standing there, hands clasped in a polite manner behind his back.

"Sorry to interrupt your phone call."

"Oh-" Scott blinked, eyebrows furrowing a little, "N...No you didn't interrupt I actually just got off the phone."

A tense silence breaks out between them.

"Have you ever been into outer space before, Scott?" E seemingly blurts out, inching closer to the bugman.

Scott, a bit uncomfortable now, hesitantly begins to answer. "N...no but it looks-"

"Beautiful." He's interrupted. "Incredible. The stars, the different planets, all rich and full of life." A scowl passes the Professor's features. "Unlike the beings who inhabit those planets."

"H-huh?"

The professor groans. But his distress seems a bit...faked, Scott thinks.

"Certain life can't thrive when there is pollution and destruction. Take this one for instance, doesn't the air here seem grey? Disgusting?" A slow nod from Scott, "Exactly! Now, forgive me for intruding but, I would think a _"spaceman"_ such as your...partner, would absolutely despise being on this planet when so many others are thriving."

Irritation begins to crawl under Scott's skin. Is this guy trying to intimidate him or…?

"Listen, Scott. I'm not trying to start an argument- I simply would like to ask for your aid in something."

Curiosity peaks, though suspicious looks begin. "...I'm listening." The Ant one mumbles out, arms crossed.

This elicits a bright smile, faux pride on the Professor's face. "Wonderful! I would just like to ask a favor, maybe two." He pauses, waiting for a protest. There is none. "Would you like to help me get rid of all the pollution of this planet? I can't do it alone. Secondly- though you may not notice it, I am very very injured and, your skills may not be well practiced enough now, but later I believe you will be able to help me."

Curious eyes, laced with uncertainty looked the other up and down, searching for any sign of deception. "How are you so certain I'm the one for the job?" Scott mutters out, still a bit irritated.

The other male shrugs. "Hank thinks you're the right man for any job. Me and you combined- we can help this planet. We can help each other and most importantly- we can help those we love."

Scott knows this has to be a trick. Something to tug on his mental dysfunctions or his lack of awareness. But he couldn't help but think back to Thanos. Maybe...just maybe if this planet at least, was thriving- a threat like Thanos didn't need to happen. He wouldn't have to have missed out on Cassie's life. He wouldn't have to have lost 2 Avengers and constantly blame himself for their deaths.  
  
Plus...if it were true that Quill hated this planet, compared to the thousands he's probably visited so far...well.

With a frustrated sigh, Scott looks at the older male.   
"...Tell me your name and I'll help you. I'm not calling you E, _that's a dumb name to come up with, by the way._ "

A forced amused chuckle from the older man comes out.

"You have a deal, my boy."

Scott stared expectantly at the other.

" **You can call me Ego**." 

* * *

It was pretty late at night now, the stars in the darkened sky blazing brightly while the lights of the cities glared sheerly in comparison. Scott had finally arrived home, relieved that Cassie was elsewhere for the night. He was in desperate need of a shower and didn't want to risk waking her up with all the noise.

The bugman had decided on a bath in the end though. Cassie had gotten her dad one of those expensive bath bombs that smelled suspiciously like fruity loops. It was fascinating to watch the circular thing fizz up until it dissolved into nothing.

A content happy coo comes out of Scott as he slowly dips his body into the tub, feeling the stress ooze off him and dissolved like the bath bomb. He was enjoying his soak when the quietness of the room allowed him to hear a faint buzz.

He was forever thankful for waterproof phones because they allowed him to use his dampen hands and still function properly.   
-  
 **10:20 PM**  
 **Spaceman: Image**

**10:23 PM**  
 **Spaceman:** _What experiments is the AntMan up to now?_

**Spaceman:** _Meaning, are you busy?_  
-  
Scott downloaded the image. It was a picture of Quill holding up his raccoon companion who was completely covered in some form of goo- _alien worm blood perhaps?_ He saves the picture anyways, he liked to make edits of Quill's selfies surrounded with heart stickers and ants.

The bugman holds up his phone, adjusting himself for a more attractive angle. He snaps a picture of himself, his free hand to his mouth agape in shock.  
-  
 **You: Image**

**You:** _Oh my God you're so strong wtf. Also please tell me you washed your hands?_   
-  
Deciding it'd probably be best to get out of the bath before he gets too pruney, the bugman drains the water and dries himself off. He roughly runs a towel through his hair, throwing it in a laundry hamper afterward.

He only gets to slip on loose-fitting pajama pants when he hears his phone ringing- well, buzzing. Hank got annoyed with his ringtone so Scott always has his phone on vibrate now. He doesn't look at who's calling when he answers.

"Hello?"

"Is your door unlocked?"

**It's Quill.**

Scott's face breaks into a smile.

"No, I don't want people to break in. _Duh._ "

A soft laugh from the receiver.

"So much for that plan."

Scott's confusion is soon remedied when he hears a considerate knock on his front door before it opens. He quickly makes his way down the stairs and is finally faced with the handsomely rugged man he's missed over the weeks.

"Oh my God **_did you just break into my house!?_** "

"You're **damn right** I did!" The spaceman gives a lopsided smile, ending the call. He holds out his arms and Scott happily jumps in them, hugging the man tightly. The bugman lets out a rushed string of words, all included the word missed, weird and amazing.

When Scott finally pulls away to get a good look at the spaceman, he notices he's dressed casually, his usual red coat nowhere to be seen- **_actually are those sweat pants!?_**

Quill takes notice of Scott's confusion, a warm smile on his face.

"I figured you'd appreciate me taking a day off. I thought I'd swing by and we could spend some time together. You keep texting me that you wanted a lazy movie night so- here I am."

Scott's heart is filled with a warm gooey feeling.

" _O...okay_ yeah! _That's_ \- yes I'd _love_ to!" He quickly breaths out, going in for another hug and Scott feels the other muscles tense as he gives another chuckle.

Oh... ** _right_**.

He forgot just how hot and ripped his boyfriend was.

Heat rises to his face as he visually takes notice of the spaceman. The shirt he was wearing was tight, but not too tight. Just enough for his broad shoulders to strain slightly against the fabric. The outline of biceps and pectoral muscles comfortably meeting against the fabric of the shirt.

Scott's breathing becomes heavy as he's completely entranced with the other male, eyes darting in every which way. He was too absorbed with the other to notice he was getting some hungry stares of his own.

Scott, unlike Quill, was not wearing a shirt. The bugmans smaller frame seemed to completely enthrall the spaceman, the lean muscle cascading into the teasing visible v-line of Scott's hips, loose-fitting pants clinging for dear life to not expose him.

Wordlessly, Peter picks up Scott and slams him onto a couch. 

* * *

Pale skin was becoming raw, tinting a bubblegum pink as rough fabric rubs against the sensitive skin. Mouths crushed against each other, teeth coming out to teasing nip at the other's lips every so often.

Scott was in bliss as Peter ravished his mouth. He lets out a moan, that sounded more like a squeak when the spaceman's tongue had invaded his mouth, twirling with his own. Quill lick, sucked and hesitantly (but lightly) bit at the smaller males tongue, his hands familiarizing themselves with Scott's naked torso.

The bugmans skin had felt so soft under his fingertips. Scott smelled amazing too- it was almost like he did nothing but bath and exfoliate, but the firm muscle underneath the skin had said otherwise. Scott took good care of himself and Quill could appreciate a man who had more of a feminine side.

The brunette gives a low groan, nails slightly digging into the other's skin. "Christ, I missed you." He mumbles out, deciding to attack Scott's neck next. The spaceman licks and sucks at the other's sensitive skin, trying to pinpoint where it was the most pleasurable for him. He paid close attention to the way Scott's breath would hitch when he licked a certain point. Quill would then gently run his teeth over that spot and the anticipation would make the skin jump.  
Quill grinned to himself, lightly biting at the skin before sinking his teeth in and roughly sucking at it. This caused Scott to moan, his back arching in response. When Quill let's go of the skin there's a cherry red bruise left behind. The brunette couldn't help but feel giddy when marking the bugman.

Just as he was about to go in for another mark, two smaller hands pressed against his chest.

"W...wait!" Scott breaths out. "I've really wanted to try something lately-"

Quill says nothing but brightly smiles, getting off of Scott. The bugman wriggles his way off the couch, getting to his knees. The bugman slowly tugs off the others sweatpants, his pupils blown wide open in pure excitement.

When the pants are finally tugged down, Scott's met with Quill's tight-fitting boxers, doing very little to hide the stiff bulge from within them. Quill can do nothing but hold his breath in anticipation, lidded eyes searching Scott's wide ones for some form of answer-though he knew what the other wanted-

Scott hesitantly pulls down the last garment, his bottom lip getting bitten as he stares at the others flushed stiff cock. He couldn't help but lick a long stripe of it, relishing in the strangled moan Peter let's out.

It's kind of cute how fascinated Scott is with his dick, Peter thinks. The way the other experimentally handles his manhood, giving curious strokes with wide blown eyes is really…

**_Hot_ **

"So what is it you want to try?" Peter teases in a husky voice.

Scott seems to be snapped out of his fascination, cheeks turning as red as his hickie.

"I...I just wanted to...you know?" The bugman shyly explains keeping is as vague as he could.

"I don't, nothing has happened yet." Quill continues to tease.

The bugman lets out a huff, trying to ignore the teasing as he hypes himself up. He adjusts himself closer to the other's lap, tongue sticking out of an open mouth. He hesitantly takes the head of Quill into his mouth.

"Oh, ffff uhck-" the spaceman moans out, hand coming to rest on the back of Scott's head.

Scott moans, trying to take the cock in as far as it would go but god damn is it hard. Porn stars make it look so easy. His starts to hurt a little bit, Quill was just so thick it made it harder to take him in.

The bugman managed to fit half of Quill's cock inside of his mouth, just enough to begin to see the appeal of a cock rubbing against his throat. Scott moans, eyes rolling back at the sensation. Quills grip has tightened on his hair, his head thrown back in ecstasy. He couldn't remember the last time he's had a blowjob. It wasn't as good as sex but **God damn** _it was enough for him_.

The spaceman is a little bit shocked to feel Scott's hand on his own, making jerking motions on his head. Quill seemed to understand what Scott was getting at, though he was a little shocked at the request. But if Scott wanted it, he would deliver.

The brunette places both hands on Scott's head, slowly at first shoving it towards him, his cock a bit deeper in Scott's throat, before full on roughly pumping himself in and out of the bugmans throat. He didn't peg Scott the type of person to enjoy throat-fucking, especially the first time he's tried, but he was absolutely loving it.

Quill struggled to hold back from cumming, not wanting to be rude to his boyfriend. But Scott was giving him a look that practically begged him to- and who was he to say no to such pretty, begging eyes?

Pretty, green, _lust begging eyes_?

Ragged breaths tore out of the spaceman's lungs, desperately thrusting into the other's throat. He was so close, so so close. And Scott was being so good, so good.

And when Scott moaned around him again? That was it.

Scott felt the hot thickness before he heard Quills moans. The copious amounts of thick cum splashing down his throat was surprising, but he didn't freak out. He stilled himself, watching Quill through lidded eyes.

Once the brunettes breathing had returned to normal, Scott pulls away from him, gasping and panting. When he finally catches his breath he was going to say something but Quill quickly pulls him in his lap.

The Guardian makes quick work of Scott's pajamas, pulling them off in one fluid motion. He spits in one hand, wrapping it around Scott's swollen neglected cock and pumps it while using his other hand to caress his body.

"You didn't think I wouldn't return the favor right?" Quill breaths into his ear, kissing Scott's cheek.   
The ex-con couldn't get out a word through his squeak-like moans. He's so ready to burst, he feels so good right now- it just felt so great to have Quill's hands on him again, treating him as if he was a precious durable gem.

"Oh fuck- oh _fuck- Q...Quill!_ " He pants out, hips jerking upward as the Guardian keeps up the same pace.

"Mhm?" Peter mumbles in response to him, a lopsided smile on his face- which Scott could feel on his cheek.

His limit is reached and his hands cling tightly to Peter's strong forearms- nails digging into the flesh. Thick ropes of cum shot onto his chest and the brunette's hand as Scott rides out his orgasm.

" _H..ahh...fuck_." the bugman collapses against Peter, body going limp. The two stayed still, afterglow taking hold of them for a minute before Scott lets out a content sigh once more.

"As much as I love sitting on you, I need to clean myself." The bugman gets off of Quill's lap, letting out a shriek as he feels his bare ass being slapped.

He quickly whips his head around to see a ( _very guilty_ ) Quill.

  
"Just for that, you can go clean up in the kitchen sink"

"Awh- what!"

Scott laughs mischievously and shakes his head. He cleans himself off in his bathroom and returns to the spaceman. He places a soft kiss on the other's lips, earning a smile back.

"So...movie time?"

"Movie time."

* * *

 


End file.
